Normality
by Yulongyin
Summary: This is one for the vampire....what theres only one left?
1. Chapter 1

At Bakersfield High morning classes an irresistible girl treads the school. She is gawked at by the students and teachers of all sexes. She keeps quiet and to herself mostly but she is not shy. She has little friends amongst the crowd that treat her with great respect. Her name is Gabriella Montez. Her most interesting qualities are her long black silky hair and her brown skin. But at night a man by the name of Ester rules the class. As Gabriella did the morning class he is to the night class. He is handsome to the opposite sex, with silver hair placed in a long pony-tail and intense black eyes. Although his pale skin was looked upon as strange and that he would only show up to school at night in a archaic style of dressing also perplex the other students. Though he would only show up to the night classes his complexion was legendary and had reached the morning classes by a slacking senior classmate.

Laura begins to gossip to her two friends inside of class. Her voice though toned down was loud enough for the curious ears to hear. Her two friends listen carefully to her interesting stories. "I am telling you he was gorgeous. He long hair and a great face. It had no pimples or anything."

Catherine giggles along with Laura and Jessica. She was not one to enjoy gossip but she did enjoy Laura being Laura. Catherine herself was pretty with her mid length brown hair and hazel eyes. She wore a palm size silver rosemary around her neck and she had another across the strap of her backpack.

"Go on Laura" Jessica told her friend.

"Well then he was so charming and polite. Also I think he is over twenty years old. Older men are always a catch." The three giggles silently. The teacher was to busy with her lesson to notice. Gabriella sitting five desk apart from the three overheard them and giggled a little herself. She carefully placed her books inside her backpack and dusted her skirt as she readied to leave. She then straightens her small scarf tied to her neck tightly not to show any skin. Her skirt reached over her knees but her long socks covered her thighs not to tempt the others.

Her eye glances outside and she receives a shock. Just outside the school yard he stood under the old oak's shade. He happen to look up to her and smiled. She then quickly rushed out of the classroom awkward to the others. The boys lean on the windows to see what was it that she saw that made her run.

The three girls continue their conversation outside, when suddenly Laura stops talking. The other two thought it was strange.

"What is it Laura?" asked Catherine.

"There he is." She said with enlightened look upon her face. Laura saw where she was looking and saw him standing there. Valiant and charming was the two words that described how he looked. But he had a secret that the others would not know about.

He saw them and waved his hand while keeping his right hand in his pocket. The two silly girls gasped and waved back.

"Hi there my name is Laura"

"And my name is Jessica." They yelled. He did not seem to hear them as he still waved. Catherine wondered why until the famous Gabriella came running to him. She had always kept calm in all situations but this time he had provoked something. She panted heavily from coming down the stairs from the third story.

He on the other hand had this calming look. He patiently waited for her to catch her breath. She finally calmed. She gave him a look of a worried mom.

"You should not have come so early your…your health" she said. He smiled even wider showing parts of his teeth. He then he followed her cheek down to her chin with his index finger and slightly tilted her head up. He then slowly leaned over and whispered something. Suddenly Gabriella face grew flushed and she began to stutter.

Catherine's two friends where extremely disappointed along with the other school mates. Laura kind of thought the situation was funny. Though she could not help but wonder what he whispered in her ear. It might of involved her other obligations at this school.

Gabriella turned away from him but she was not ashamed or even cared for the other eyes watching them.

"We can't do that now" she said. His hands then placed both hands on her hips and leaned over her shoulder to kiss her neck. She willingly aloud him to do so. The whole school grew flushed and tried to avert their eyes to the couple. Gabriella finally noticed they were at public and this was not appropriate thing to do out in public. She then quickly took him out of the school yard dragging him by his hands.

"Aww man I thought he would be taken but by Gabriella." Laura said with her head lowered.

"We have no luck at all" said Jessica joining her. Catherine just giggled.

"You know Gabriella is in my night class I can ask what their relation is." Catherine said to cheer her two friends up.

"No no its fine…..well….no" Laura said trying to get over her lost.

That night Catherine got to her night class early about the same time as she always do. Of course Gabriella was already there patiently waiting in front of the classroom. This night classes where for those who weren't caught up with the other kids in their curriculum and needed an extra help from another teacher. Catherine had always been lacking in her studies because of her other duties. Gabriella was there because she had just recently joined the school and needed the extra credit. She said she was home schooled before this but everyone just like to think she was naturally smart.

Catherine was about to ask her about him but before she knew it the class had started and the strict night class teacher would not allow fraternizing. Catherine was watching Gabriella the whole time. Gabriella never strayed from her worked and stayed focus. Until she happened to glance at the figure outside. The window blurred Catherine's vision but she could make out the same outfit he was wearing this afternoon.

Gabriella quickly pleaded to go to the restroom. The teacher would have said no to any other normal student but she was special.

"Go on Gabriella make it quick." He said watching her every move. Gabriella signed on the bathroom sheet near the door then left. Catherine wanted to follow her but she was a normal student. Ester had called her outside with his strong will.

"What are you" He stops her with his finger placed on her lips.

"I felt a sudden urge my dear please before I lose control. Give me you neck" Gabriella saw his fangs beginning to grow. That was a warning sign that her would not hold any longer. They find a place near the bathroom doors. A small wall separated the girls door from the boys and another beyond that to allow solitude from. She leaned against the wall and braced herself. Without his hand touching her scarf it undoes and moves to make space for his mouth. She blushes as he gets near. He first kisses a small tender area on her neck that he had Kissed before.

(Kiss is what vampire uses to code that they had bitten and drank.)

She clutches the edge of the wall as he begins. She lets out a moan but there was no pain. Just a ecstasy feeling of being whole and warm. Her body lifted from the power of the ecstatic feeling. He held on for only a short moment and stopped. Her legs slowly lowered back to the floor. On her neck was two small puncture but after he licks it they disappear. Only a tender area was left. She did not mind if it was her blood that he wanted as long as he was satisfied.

He fangs retract back and he sighed.

"Thank you Gabriella I needed it." he said carefully wiping his lips. She tried to tie her scarf back but the Resonance was strong.

(Resonance is the high the victim gets after having their blood sucked. It usually heightens the senses and the emotions become stronger such as fear.)

They left the hidden space unsuspecting that they where being watched by Laura. She did not see the whole thing but she heard the noises. She hid as they wandered back to their classes. Laura return with her head lower than before.

Catherine thought she was taking too long. As she was going to suggest for some one to see that she was okay, she entered. Catherine saw her scarf undone and the soft pink area. Instantly she knew. She was not a lover to him just a domesticated human. Either given to him or made. Before she could make any conclusion she had to make sure. For now she does not have to worry.

Gabriella was clumsy now. Her walk, steps, movement all lost her grace. Her vision was hazy from the Resonance.

"Sorry I took so long." She apologized finding her seat. Few times before she entered like this but they thought nothing of it just like to day.

The night class ends and Laura meets with her good friend Catherine and tells her she saw what they were doing.

"It was gross but I would take her place anytime." She said. In her head Catherine doubt it. Gabriella was inside talking to the teacher about things no one had the right to know. Then he walked over to them. Laura froze as he approached.

"Hello there and good evening. By any chance are you in the same class as Gabriella Montez?" he asked politely. Laura could not make words so Catherine had to speak for her.

"She is in my class and is talking to the teacher. I am sure it is nothing serious."

"My apologize for her action I am to blame. My name is Ester may I ask what is yours?"

"My-my name is …." For the moment Laura had forgotten her own name.

"It is Laura and my name is Catherine but my friends call me Cathy." Catherine extended her arm hoping he was up-to date with the customs. He smile then took her hand. It was cold but she had done this before.

"I hope I do not forget these names because they belong to two lovely ladies." He said. Even Catherine blushed. As they say chivalry is dead and he was the walking undead.

"May I ask why do you only take the night classes?" Laura surprisingly made out.

"Well my religion you could say holds me back and…"he was at a lost for words.

"Your health also?" Catherine tried to say without being to inconspicuous.

"Yes exactly."

"Ester I am ready" Gabriella called. Ester nodded and parted with the two girls. Catherine watched as Gabriella took his arm and they walked down the parking lot.

"I was such a dork but you handled it well for a Christian lady huh?" Laura teased.

"I am Catholic and I'm not interested at all." She said a little offended of her friend. She stomped of as Laura giggled.

Catherine got into her room and sat on her bed exhausted. Her room was white and blue. Very plain and soothing with a silver rosemary above every door. She had few pictures of her family on a dresser besides the door and in the corners of the mirror. She calls a number marked S. cross on her cell phone.

"Hello I would like some information on a Ester please" she said.

Ester and Gabriella got home to their castle. It was large and almost empty. It was once filled with his own kind but now the hunters has gotten better. It is severely rare to find a vampire that would even try to live along side with the humans. Mainly because most are still young in their fifties or twenties while Ester himself was well over three hundred years old. The house was six hundred give or take a few years and some remodeling. He lights the fire place without a blink and sits comfortably in his chair. Gabriella takes his coat and does his necktie.

"Thank you Gabriella but I wish the S. Cross would hurry with their blessings so I could be normal." He said. Gabriella gazes at the package on the dining room table in the other room. She sighs then rushes to grab it.

"I wanted to surprise you with it but it seems you need it now." She said. Ester had a confused look and before he could turn his head Gabriella was back with the book size package. "My apologies but I wanted you to enjoy this with more excitement."

"Ahh Gabriella you are too kind but I must see it. It would do great pleasure if you wear to open it." he said caressing her cheek. She carefully removed the brown paper and there was a box. She slowly opens the velvet box. To their surprise was a rosemary about palm size with a marble sized amber in it. There was an inscription that said _With this be blessed and cursed to walk among us._

"They remembered" he said. Both gave a small chuckle.

The next morning Catherine was exhausted. She argued with the S. cross for information but they would not let it out or they really did not have it. She sat on a bench just under the oak tree. Laura and Jessica just had arrived and found her sitting alone.

"Was it true there in a deep relationship?" Jessica asked. Laura must have already told her.

"Well its hard for me to tell but from what Laura says I don't think so."

"Hey my word is the truth." Laura said crossing her arms.

"Hehe Perhaps your right Catherine." Jessica agreed. Catherine watched as Gabriella entered calm as ever. Not caring what people would say or how they where looking at her. She was in her own little world. Catherine envied that about her among other things. She then stopped and turned around and waved for some one to come. Catherine could not believe her eyes among her friends. Ester walked in but he was changed. His hair was no longer silver but brown and his skin was like a peach instead of grey. He was no he looked human. The she noticed the silver rosemary necktie. That must have been it. A seal.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked around the yard then turned at the sun. Catherine could tell he was happy because his smile. He was a vampire who could cross daylight but for how long?

Gabriella tugged on his arm and he came back to this world. She leads him inside. He was finally walking normally out in daylight. No vampire would ever had thought of this day happening.

The bells rings for all the students to get to class. And the whole school is talking about the couple. There was no flaw in either person that they could see. Laura of course has the scoop.

"I heard that they were lovers ever since they were little. You know best childhood friends who decide to get deeper into it. Man would that be nice." Laura was such a dreamer thought the two friends. Suddenly the door opens. In he came Ester. The talk of the town. He handed Ms. Foxe a sheet of paper.

Ms. Foxe (pronounced Fox) was a pretty teacher. She was an excellent teacher and a even better person. Most of the guys drool over her if not Gabriella.

She took a short look at it and was surprised. The note said he was well qualified to be in a higher class but he chose to be in here. The district was not wrong if it said he was a genius the teachers are inclined to believe it.

"Class" she began to address "this is a new student "Ester uhh.."

"Ester Lancaster ma'am. I am not one to correct such a beauty as yourself but I can't let you get away with such a travesty as mispronunciation. Can I?" Ester was seen as charming and that's how he was. The classroom giggled and the teacher unknowingly joined in. He looked for a seat since the one next to Gabriella was taken. There was many offers but he found a tempting back seat next to Catherine. Gabriella was no surprised or taken by his actions but Catherine was.

Suddenly she felt a little warmth in her cheeks. As he sat and the class watched him then her then Gabriella. She tried not to get into it but it was sure hard to not act like teenager. Laura sat in front of Catherine and Jessica next to her. The previous owner of that seat went missing few days ago.

"Hello miss Laura and Catherine was it?" He said with a friendly smile. Jessica was turned almost all the way in her seat and introduced herself.

"I am Jessica" she said.

"Nice to meet such a lovely group" he was magic to them.

The class got to work soon after settling. This class was a English heavy class. Meaning those who were excelling in English more than any other subjects they were put in one class to focus on it. Ms. Fox soon asked for everyone to pull a pen and paper. Catherine happened to look over to her new neighbor and he was just sitting relaxed. He did not bring a folder nor backpack just his charm.

He happened to turn and they met eyes. Catherine felt like she was staring so turn around.

"Catherine may I trouble you for some supplies?" he asked.

"Sure" she said quickly handing him a piece of paper and pen. His thumb gently touched hers and she felt a warmth. Normally the hands of the dead was cold. The seal was strong indeed.

"Mister Lancaster I see your borrowing paper next time you should come prepared." Ms Foxe said aloud. He smiled and blushed a little.

"Well I am not one to make excuses but I was told I would not complete the Assessment today until perhaps three but it seems they where underestimating my home studies."

"Is that so" the class almost leaned forward awaiting his sentence for being unprepared "…well I'll let it slide this time Lancaster."

"Please I do not deserve special service. I admire the lenience but I do not want to be treated special by anybody." He had just knocked one up on the charming level and being modest.

"Fine you will stay late after school cleaning the desks." She resigned. The class got to it's regular pace. Soon lunch came and the students all left for the cafeteria even Gabriella. Ernest tallied behind to talk to the teacher alone.

Gabriella had gotten two lunches from the car and brought it back up for Ester. Catherine saw a hunter ask what she was carrying in her bags. In this school even thought there are not a lot of vampires left had a lot of hunters. If they got whiff of Ester then it would be big trouble.

"Gunter leave her alone. That's for me. Gabriella had some homemade foods that I had to try." Catherine said. Gabriella understood why she was saying it and nodded along.

Gunter was a rogue hunter who would hunt only for the money. He was good though and often hired for other hunts.

"Oh fine Cathy" he said then left.

"Thank you but …thank you I have to go.' Gabriella said. She quickly entered the double doors and rushed up the stairs. When she got to the classroom Ester was about to make his move. He asked the teacher about a word on a book. As they focused on the words their eyes had met. When you meet the eyes of a vampire it becomes even harder to turn them down. Gabriella saw that Ms. Foxe almost falling for it when she closed the book and asked him to leave. Ester did not fight it but it made him a little hot blooded to hear it.

"It seems that this seal hold my powers back about half of my powers."

Gabriella was outside when he exited. She handed him the two bags.

"I brought you lunch" she said.

"I am sorry but I like it fresh."

"I know but" Gabriella knew she could not stay mad at him and began fixing his rosemary "there are a lot of hunters here and it is against the contract to feed on anyone but me." She said looking up at him. Her face was appealing to Ester and so innocent. He had seen many but hers was the one. He felt a little sad when he thought she would die before he ever would.

"Well I did not know that Gabriella that's why I have you." He said. She smiled and he placed one hand on her shoulders. He then got excited and looked inside one of the bags. He felt disappointed when he saw a cold bag of the crimson honey. He drank with a grimaced look but he then gave Gabriella a look she would always see when he was unsatisfied.

Lunch was over and the students came in slowly. Catherine noticed Gabriella's that hazy look. Her friends wondered why she would always where a necktie or a choker or a turtle neck sweater. She did not think it was strange that the teacher was not here yet. She wondered if Ester had got to her but he was sitting besides her asleep. She finally returned in a huff. She was strange but she controlled herself by breathing. Gabriella could almost recognize the look but she was too hazy to really tell.

Ester finally lifted his eyes and stopped resting on his elbow. He sat straight up and fixed his rosemary and wiped a small red spot on his lips before anyone could see. Catherine saw he was a little hazy himself.

The day ended a little strangely but it was over. Ester stayed a little after as he was told to do. Gabriella stayed to help him. Ms. Foxe left them to go home and rest. Catherine stayed to watch him. They finished the job about four twenty and started to walk out side. The sun was about to reach dusk. Ester had become inpatient and pleaded for another Kiss. Gabriella could not let him because he had drank well over today but she would love to feed him.

"Please Gabie I need it. I am going to wither like last time." He pleaded. Gabriella knew he was not focused because he started to use nick names.

"Master please trust me you had en.." before she could finish he jumped her. They landed on the bench under the old oak tree. She watched for anyone that could be near by but there was no one. Gabriella then saw in his red eyes. She then felt entranced but it was not because of him but the feeling on being Kiss.

He had done it thought Catherine watching from the double doors. It was time for her to charge.

"Stop it Vampire!" said a voice. When Ester turned it was Gunter With a large silver cross alike a large ninja star. The edges was sharp and would cut anyone holding it unless they knew how to hold it. Ester got to his senses and stopped. Gabriella was relieved.

Ester stood and fixed himself. His face turn a little paler and his hair had turned black. His eyes was bloodshot and his pupils had grown large and filled with crimson. He was ready to take on the hunter.

"Hunter what brings you here?" Ester calmly said getting comfortable. Gunter kept spinning the cross himself ready.

"You have broken the code vampire and now it is my job to make sure you rest in piece." He said.

"He has not broken anything Hunter" Gabriella pleaded. "If you touch him I will personally ripe you apart" her one angelic voice turned crude and filled with anger. It shocked Gunter to hear her say it.

"You are wrong domestic e has fed on another." He accused. Gabriella was going to try once more to reason with him but Ester stopped her. She stepped back as this was not going to get friendly. Gunter spun his sharpened cross then threw it. Ester saw that it was moving faster then he expected. The seal had dulled his powers alright. He was able to dodge it gracefully as possible but it came back. When Ester thought he missed a loud clang hit the floor. The boomerang like cross came back to the owner's hands.

Suddenly Ester felt his skin to burn. He did not notice it but his seal was removed. Bulky thing scorned Ester. He wanted it to be smaller. His weakness had returned. He screamed in pain as most of his skin started to burn off. Gabriella quickly covered him with her jacket. Gunter started to charge.

"Move domestic!" he warned but Gabriella did not move. She stood growling at the hunter who hurt her master. Suddenly the sun went down quicker then expected and Ester launched back at him. Ester bumped him knocking him back. His pride was hurt and he did not care if he broke the rules. Since the rosemary was removed and the sun down Ester was stronger and he was invincible now. His skin quickly heals and returns to his pale complexion.

"You do not speak to her like that hunter!" Ester commanded. Gunter trembled. He knew never to fight a vampire alone at night. He tried to run but Ester kept blocking the exits. Every where he tried to run. Ester then took him by the throat. He tried to swing his silver blade but Ester caught it. It started to burn his skin.

"Ha silver you undead bastard." Gunter said. Ester did not care and held it longer as he let the grip on Gunter's throat tighten. He choked and gurgled. He saw someone peering from afar and tried to call for help. Catherine was going to call for Ester to stop but the loud crack told everyone that it was too late. Ester did it with a smile. He then dropped the twitching body.

Ester saw Catherine walking towards them and did not try to run.

"Catherine?" his complexion still the same. Gabriella new this might be trouble and grabbed the rosemary.

'it's okay Ester I am with S. Cross and I saw the whole thing." He launched the attack on a protected vampire. His fate was going to come to him one way or another. Just answer me this did you really drink someone else's blood?" She was serious and reached for a small pistol in her bag. The markings on it resembled the S. Cross handy work and so he trusted her.

"No I did not but I did drink her blood. Quit sneaking Gabriella." He said.

'Sorry master but I thought you would resist." She said calmly walking towards him. She carefully tried to place the chain around his neck once again. The chain connected back. His faces return to human like form.

"I can't say this is an improvement but anything to be normal I guess." he said with a sigh. "What will you do now Catherine?"

"I am forced to report it of course the way I saw it. It is my job to now look after you I guess." She said. Ester smiled as he gazed at the person fate has tied him to


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine calls it in. There was a strange answer to it. Something was behind Gunter that she did not know. Whatever it was she could not figure it out.

The next morning at Esters castle Gabriella readies for school as Ester lie in his well decorated black and gold coffin. It sat inside a small place in the room on the highest room. Black see through sheets cover the coffin. The outer room is filled with books and a desk covered in paper and crumbled up sheets.

Gabriella comes in and calls for Ester to awake.

"Sir please wake we need to go." She gets closer to the coffin and slightly higher says " Master we have to leave soon." The coffin slowly opens and he raises from it.

"I am awake Gabriella thank you." He said. As he emerges from the curtain she hands him a bag of blood. This time it was slightly warm. He gazes at her open neck instead.

"I rather have…." She quickly backs away and covers her neck with her hands. Ester then appears behind her and places her hands down on her belly. He begins to ready for the Kiss when she softly resist.

"I can't today sir." She said blushing.

"Is it that time again? I am really lost with time aren't I fine I am settling." He said biting the bag then quickly sucking all of it up.

Ester was about to leave when she called once more.

"Master your bag?" she handed him a one strapped back pack.

"Ahh yes." He said grabbing it. "I am truly lost with out you Gabriella." He gazed into her eyes and she felt a bit shy.

"Thank you master and please do not bite any one else." Ester was confused for a moment.

"Are you not coming?" he said not understanding. She then gave him a look that made him remember. "Right okay I promise." Gabriella watched from afar as he walked out the gate.

Ester had a long way since he did not like to drive. He wondered how fast he was with the large bulky seal on him. He stretched then blasted out. Faster then most cars on the streets and freeways.

Time for class and most of every student has entered already. Catherine noticed that both Ester and Gabriella had not come yet. She remembered last night and wondered if they would like to continue school. They had to under the contract.

A vampire under contract must present a daily attendance of life to keep their property without suspicion and must become up-to-date with the world if they want to stay protected. S.Cross was the one who made up the contract with the oldest vampire living. They are not sure if he is still alive in a manner of speaking. S.Cross believes in the co-existence of man and immortals and try to make peace with them. Of course there are those that do not like the thought and wish to destroy it.

Catherine also noticed that Ms. Foxe has not arrived. She must have been sick. Before the substitute could introduce himself Ester came in.

"Sorry uh…" he smiled. Catherine then thought if she did not see him in his vampiric form before she would not believe he was a vampire. Ester quickly took his seat next to the three he knows.

"Morning everyone morning Catherine" he greeted.

"Hi" Laura and Jessica waved.

"Morning" Catherine felt weird pretending not to now what happen yesterday. Ester seem to have no problem with it.

During the substitute trying to get through the lesson Ester fell asleep on his hand with his elbow on the desk. It was not a surprised as he probably lived trough the time that these books was thought up and written.

Little did they know he was doing an out of body experience. It was close to lunch but he could not resist going back to her. This power was created by himself and he often used it but with the seal on he could not make it back to his castle. Instead he knew a closer source that he already had a bite of.

In a nice neighborhood Ms. Foxe lie in her bed dreaming. She dreamt of the class. Suddenly Ester comes in and throws her life around. She had never thought of a student that way even felt half of what she felt for him. He took advantage of it. He kiss her get her blood worked up. And as he was going to bite the lunch bell drags him back to his body. A waste of time and effort on his part. Ms. Foxe wakes in a sweat and has to wash herself.

Ester did not know what to do for lunch he could not risk feeding on some one else. Though Ms. Foxe is just three miles away. It was tempting for him.

"Ester would you like to eat with me?" asked Catherine. Ester looks at her confused.

"Sure I would love to." He said.

"OOO the Christian is making her move" Laura said teasingly.

"I am catholic and its nothing like that." She blushed as they giggle "Gabriella is not here so I thought Ester might be lonely today."

"that's true did something happened did you guys get into a fight?" Laura asked interested in his answer.

"Well no it's nothing like that. She chose to stay home that's all." He quickly said. Laura and the rest of the girls in the classroom heads fell low. Catherine couldn't help but laugh. One person in the class was not laughing. In the opposite corner sat another hunter. He constantly glares at Ester.

Ester and Catherine move to the roof to eat. The hunter follows silently. Expertly.

The roof was open to anyone who wanted to eat there. They places a very large fence to prevent any accidents. Often times the roof was often hot by the sun.

Ester squints as he searches for a good place to sit. He chose behind a large extension they had come from. It provided little shade. Catherine followed with her small brown bag.

"So What is with this invitation Catherine?" he bluntly asked.

'it is like I said I thought you were lonely." She said slowly digging into her sandwich.

"Is it because you want to keep and eye on me?" he laughed as she paused from her chewing. They met eyes for a moment then she got back to chewing. It was silent for a moment. Peaceful silent.

Ester was about to say something when the rosemary flies off of the chain and off the roof. Catherine looked at his neck and there was a blade sticking through. The afternoon sun took the rest of the shade away and Ester begins to burn again. Luckily Catherine had a coat and threw it over him. It stunted the burning for now.

Ester mentally called for Gabriella. She does not know what to do. Today she could not risk going outside and seeing the moon but her master calls for her.

The hunter reveals himself to Catherine. She was unfamiliar with him so he must of not been big. Nonetheless he was good to think of this plan.

The afternoon sun scorched the rooftop. A large cloud nearby starts to threaten the hunters plan. He would have to kill the vampire quick. He had a concealed knife in his sleeves and drew them both.

"Stop" Catherine warned. She drew her issued baton from her own sleeves. "He is under the S. Cross protection and if you attack and all out force will come and" he did not want to hear it any more and charged at the clump on the floor. Catherine jabbed the baton into his chest. A short surge of electricity burst from the baton edge that sends him back. He shakes it off and growls at her.

Gabriella's heart twist as she hears his calls. She searches for something in the cabinets in her room. She knocks the cases of pills to the floor reaching for a large glass bottle in the back. The label marked Wolf bane. Take two an hour on the full moon and full stomach.

The cloud comes near and begins to cast a shade over Ester. He stops grunting in pain but he still was burning. He needed the rosemary. So helpless and strong vampire yet so helpless. Suddenly he heard Catherine scream and a few drops of blood drops near him. He slowly licks it. He needed it too. She screams again and more fall to the floor. The hunter was doing a number on her. He could not let her defend her like this.

Catherine falls to the floor next to Ester. Her arms cut and the baton sliced in three. She was outmatched by this hunter and was going to fail her mission. When suddenly her hand smashes the air filled jacket. Was he ash already? The hunter laughed.

"Even in shade her burnt to a cri" before he could finish Ester moved swiftly and attacked. He pins the hunter to the fence. His skin begins to burn again but he does not care.

"I can't let you hurt her without dieing a second time." He howled.

"You will burn to a crisp before you could kill me heheh" the hunter taunted. A small shade grew larger and darker. Covering Ester blacked body. He had to finish it quickly and jabbed his hand through the hunter and through the fence. After he fell back. The hunter dropped to his butt and sat still. Catherine crawls to her hero. She covers him with the jacket once again. She then places his head on her lap.

The large shade came from an even larger cloud that seem to come out of no where. It provided enough for him to burn slowly. His skin begins to heal but stops mid way.

"I am too weak to heal Catherine." He said with a weak voice.

"I can go get the rosemary and make it back."

"To a pile of ash…please stay with me." Catherine stayed. Tears slowly rolled off of her face down to her chin.

"Please don't cry…." Catherine began to think he cared for her more than usual "The water it burns my skin…." It seem obvious to her now. She quickly rubbed her tears away and they enjoy a small chuckle. "You were right Catherine…I was lonely and in a way I am still…but you and Gabriella make it less lonely."

"No please don't i…want you to live." They saw the shade end coming soon.

"Before I die can I have a taste of your blood?" he asked. It was against regulation to let a vampire feed from a member of the S. cross's blood. She slowly extended her arm to his lips. He opened his mouth partly and hoped he could get it from the source. Her wrist lowered slowly. The shade's end started. Ester grunted a little. Before he could bite her wrist she was pushed away. Then a large tarp covered both bodies. Catherine looked to see who it was. Gabriella had just shown up to her master.

"Miss Catherine you should know not to feed my master." She scorned.

"But he was dieing and…" The tarp lifted and removed. Ester was all better with the chain around his neck. "Did you have it the whole time?"

"No…uh well heh very funny story."

"Master is quite mischievous when he wants fresh blood." Catherine was confused. Gabriella started to bandage her and explained. "He wasn't going to die the blood of who ever that is would have sustain him until I came or you decide to drag his body back inside. Did you not notice the little blood coming from the hole in his chest. Catherine gazed over and saw no blood what so ever he was dry.

Catherine never felt so dumb. Then she started to wonder why Gabriella was here now.

"Gabriella why are you here now?"

"I heard my master call for me and I came running." She said finishing.

"So are you going to stay?"

"No I am afraid Gabriella is risking the lives of everyone here if she stays." Gabriella nodded then kissed Ester bye and left. Catherine decided for the rest of the day they could play hooky and she will show him how mad she was.


	4. Chapter 4

Catholic church on Brundage HQ to S. Cross. They hold ordinary church upside while secretly they have the organization under the surface. Catherine comes to the once a week review, late. They just finished as she got there. Father Yinnigan was holding the review today and he looked pretty soar that she missed it.

"Father I am sorry I was late but some things held me" she tried to explain.

"What held you?" he wondered fidgeting with his fingers a lot. Catherine understood that was the first sign of Father being angry.

"Well" she thinks back to school. Ester was very hungry this afternoon and it was no where near lunch. He calmly asks for my hand. I didn't think he was going to try during class. First when he grabs my hand the first time he accidentally nips my finger then he offers to clean it with his mouth. He pulled out a napkin from his vest so I turned back to my paper when I felt a breathe. I screamed and yanked my hand and for the disruption I got detention. "It was so embarrassing father."

"Oh the Lancaster contract correct? What a reckless vampire he is" he said trying to get a good view on what his daughter thinks of this vampire.

"No just when he turns hungry but then he is a well v-uman. Well behaved and he has knowledge of the great writers." She said almost admiring him.

"I see and what is your relationship daughter with him?" he stops walking and looks into his daughter's eyes.

"What father wha- why would you think of it like that?" he did not say anything just kept staring for a real answer " well he is a vampire but…no he is my job and duty and I will complete it with both sides comfortable and happy." She said. They stare into each others eyes. Finally He smiled.

"Good girl now here" he gave her a small gold velvet box. She took it from him then opened it. To her surprise it was two golden cross earrings.

"Wow father are you letting me get my piercing?" she asked.

"No I am not these are for him. He has been asking for them right, so I think it is proper for you to go give it to him and hurry." He said. "These are new smaller but powerful. With these he would not have to where that bulky necklace. Also will cut his thirst down at least 70 un like the other that cut it only 50" Catherine closed the box and bowed. She quickly left for the castle.

His castle was on the peak of the valley mountains. Tall gates surround the creepy castle. Catherine needed a ride so she went to her good friend Laura and asked to borrow the car. Lara always let her borrow her car for a small favor but that she will ask for later. Catherine had a long drive ahead of her. As she drove down some shady streets she sees something peculiar. What seem to be two red eyes that peer from above the roof tops but before she thought anything bad she mistook it for a broken sign. It bothered her but she had a mission to do.

Ester was going to enjoy a drink from the source until there was a knock on the door.

'Please I must answer that master." Gabriella pleaded.

"Straggler just a straggler." He said.

"What straggler knows this place or would come to the door sir?" Ester finally resigned and she slowly made her way to the door. She fixed her collar first before opening the door.

"Hello Catherine what brings you to" the door shuts before she could finish. Gabriella turns to her master.

"See straggler" Gabriella looked angry at him. "Fine see what she wants but I am sucking more then usual tonight.

Outside Catherine stood confused. She heard the word straggler but didn't know what they mean't. The door opened again and Gabriella invites her in.

"Please I am sorry master is hungry again and thought you were just a"

"Straggler? Well I guess this straggler might have not come here to deliver the new seals you asked for." She said about to leave once more. Ester became intrigued.

"New seals they are done? My apologies miss Catherine of S.Cross. Gabriella has butterfingers so" he stopped mid sentence as a bag of cold blood hit his face. A mad Gabriella went to sit in the living room.

They all gather in the living room as Ester is moved by the beauty of the new seals.

"They are amazing. The Catholics have out done themselves this time." He said.

"Yes they also made improvements on them." Catherine added.

"Improvements? Like what" asked Gabriella a little worried.

"Nothing much but it is alike the neck tie but stronger." She explained.

"Stronger huh well I should put them on now. Wait you two come here. I want the two who is special to me in this life placed them on." The two girls face light up. He handed them one each and removed the necklace. His brown hair turn silver and pale skin returned. He then got on one knee.

"Both of them on this ear." He instructed. First Gabriella placed hers on his ear lobe. Then Catherine just above it. The tip of the earrings were silver so it scorched through easily. His complexion began to change dramatically. His once light brown hair turn a obvious brown and his skin was much more than peach and his eyes hazel. He was more like a human than ever.

He stood for a moment then fell back to his chair.

"Is something the matter master?" Gabriella asked.

"It drained my power so quickly. I am not used to it yet but I will be okay. A small trickle of blood came from his ear lobe and he felt the small warmth. He went back to reach for it and was amazed. "Truly I am blessed."

The next day Catherine went to school very early to see him enter. Only a lonely Gabriella showed up. At lunch period the two went up to the roof to talk and eat. It was silent first until Catherine build up the courage to speak.

"Where?"

"Master is at home. He has been acting strange lately since the earrings." She said rubbing her naked neck.

"this is the first time you had not worn anything to cover it." said Catherine surprised at the earrings.

"Hehe yeah but I find it strange like a change of character. I don't know how much longer he will play human." She said looking at her wrist rosary.

"Play human?"

"Master is a lonely vampire who seeks to be…" first Catherine thought she was at a lost of words. "Master I can smell you hiding." Ester appeared from the shadow, changed. His hair shorten with a cut. His archaic suit turns up-to date. Catherine was amazed of the changed and mystified.

"This will be hard from me Gabriella huh." He said. There was a hint of sadness in his voice. "So Catherine what do you think?"

"you look like a human." She said. Ester smiled then turned to Gabriella. She looked disappointed.

"I see do you still think that way?" he said softly. He knelt down to see her face. She looked up at him with big watery eyes.

"It is as Catherine says you look human." His hand hesitated to wipe the tears from her eyes. It was strange to him also. He did not want to be cured.

"dry your eyes Gabriella lets get to class." Ester helped her up then Catherine and silently the three walked back to class.

That night there was another attack. A second vampire in the town. She is necklace and cares nothing but to satisfy her needs. She too is lonely and has caught the scent of a weak but candidate for her unlife partner. S. Cross has called Catherine to make sure it wasn't Ester. Catherine was unsure and called the castle.

"Hello this is Catherine"

"Hello Catherine."

"Did Ester ever leave your side to night?"

"No he is in his study all day. He has not yet said a word about anything."

"I see I am sorry but there is rumor to be another vampire here." Gabriella gasped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes do not let Ester know that we know, we think he might…" the phone goes silent.

"Of course." Gabriella hangs up. She walks to her master in hopes to fix things. She undoes her collar.

"Master it is time." He does not say anything but stare at an old portrait of a inside the castle filled with others. "Master you worry me please drink from me. Master?" Her calls he could hear them slightly as he tries to feel for the disturbance. There is something in this town now that calls to him he is confused to what it is.

"I will not drink from you tonight thank you Gabriella. I am not so thirsty anymore." She understood he did not want to be disturbed anymore and left the room almost heart broken.

Ester dreams some one calling him. Wanting him to call her. He does not know her name but his loneliness ales him. He calls for her even though he does not know her name. He can feel her coming until he awoke. It was morning. He could not feel her anymore. He gets up and gets ready for school.

Catherine gets a call from HQ. She is half awake.

"Hello this is Catherine."

"Catherine you say that Ester has not bit anyone but Gabriella correct?"

"Yes"

"Well Gunter has reported differently before he died. He caught Ms. Foxe being drained from her wrist. He has evidence that proves it. This means you have just assisted a rogue vampire. That is room for dismissal or death." Catherine was too shocked to say anything. "Get more proof and a confession if possible and I might be able to save you. Daughter please hurry."

"Yes father." She said throwing the covers off. She could not believe he did it and that she helped him. Did he not know? She had to find out but could she rat him out for her own sake?

Class started normally. Ms Foxe returned and she did not act strange to any one. Ester seemed distant and Gabriella was sad about something. Ms. Foxe had assigned a new reading assignment and they were to read it and give a short summary. It came time for them to give the summary and Ms. Foxe was Ester.

He stood then irritatingly answered "I did not read it Elizabeth." The class room almost gasped together. Ms. Foxe was angry.

"I need to speak with you in the teachers lounge at lunch then." she said. Ester did not seem to care and sat back down. Lunch came and Ms. Foxe walked him into the lounge. Gabriella went alone on the rooftop to be alone and Catherine followed them. She stood outside the door trying to listen. She was surprisingly scolding him. She waited for Ester just outside to try and ask him.

Ester came out but Ms. Foxe did not.

"Catherine were you listening to me get scolded?" he asked calmly. He did not seem to have done anything to her but she couldn't put him pass it.

"Ester did you?" before she could finish Ms. Foxe cane out straightening her blouse and went back to the classroom. "Never mind…no did you?"

"Hehehe I am not going to lie to you." Ester looked her straight in the eye "Yes I did and I am well aware of the consequences."

Catherine slowly reached for her gun then pointed it at his face. She was about to pull the trigger when a hand grabbed her wrist and tightly squeezed. It was Gabriella.

"I can't let you attack master" her face was crazed and her eyes turn that of an animal. Ester chuckled then left. Gabriella threw the gun away and followed. They left Catherine ashamed. She reluctantly called it in.

That night Ester fed on his pet for a moment. She did not feel the same as it used to feel more enchanting.

"I am tired of your blood" he bluntly said. Gabriella wanted to apologize but she sensed that he would not hear it. She almost made it out the door when a second voice came out.

"I might enjoy it my dear." Suddenly Gabriella could not move and some hand tore open her blouse. Ester turned to see who it was. He saw this little women slim about to drain Gabriella. Her hair red along with her dress. Ester was intrigued greatly. Gabriella was close to death when she stopped and threw her out. Gabriella fell down a flight of stairs and stopped in front of the door. She did not try to move. If she stayed still she would be okay for now.

The red scarlet liked her fingers then spat the blood on the floor. "Disgusting dogs blood." She said.

"I am Ester Lancaster who are you?" Ester asked. She smiled and it dazzled him.

"I am Carmen." She said appearing behind him. He turned quickly to face her. Her eyes were also crimson red but covered in black. He recognized that she had been on a blood high for centuries now. "You are not alone in our house anymore." She said then embraced him. He tightly held her back.

"I am not alone." He quickly knelt and she offered her hand.

"Drink form my wrist and we should be bonded by that." She said. Ester did as he was told and bit into her wrist. "Good we have been in hiding for far to long it is time again for the vampires to take back the night." Ester did not care for her plan but he did like the idea of more alike him.

The S.Cross gathered at the gate. They had organized an attack this night. Catherine was leading them in. When they kicked opened the door they saw Gabriella body lying still. Catherine quickly went to her side. She was unconscious but okay. The others went upstairs as she watched her. Catherine saw the two puncture marks on her neck and lean in to see it more clearly. It was close together. When she thought back to seeing Ester's fangs the where not close together. The it hit her another vampire is here.

The group upstairs met the couple. Ester in a haze near his coffin. Carmen was about to enter the coffin but they had barged the door. She smiled as more blood has arrived. Ester tried to get up but her blood was strong and old.

Catherine made it upstairs to a large fight. She had already taken care of a lot of them and she had hardly any scratches. Two attack her from each sides with large silver blades. She caught them both but the silver began to burn through her hand. When a third person charged with a silver rapier. Before he reached her Ester had torn him apart in a flash. Carmen smiled and threw the two away. There was a score of them left.

Catherine saw his eyes blacken with the vampires high.

"Ester!" she yelled. "why are you doing this?"

"Why?" Ester thought it was a strange question. Carmen then forced him to look in her eyes.

"So we can be safe and together. Remember never alone for the next millenniums for eternity." It made Ester happy to hear.

"You weren't alone you hade me and Gabriella." Catherine yelled in tears. "Gabriella is dieing" That hit something in his head. The black parts of his eyes started to disappear.

"They only liked you for being there loyal dog but with me you can be free" she said.

"Your wrong I did not care that you were vampires or not but I did like spending all that time with you." She countered. More of the blackened space retreated. Carmen new she had lost him and swatted him away. He hit the coffin over and half of him fell into the wall. The score of men continued to fight with Carmen along with Catherine. Ester began to awake his fangs tried to extend but the earrings kept holding him back. The rapier in his hands did not burn him and this was what he needed. He must not turn vampire to fight her.

He fully awakens when he hears Gabriella call for him.

"Gabriella" he mutters. Carmen laughs at there attempts to kill her. The remaining men grew tired. When a cut slid up her spine.

"Ester you fool." She said making space between them. The wound slowly healed. She saw that his hands was no burning like her back and wondered. "Why are you able to wield their weapons?"

"I am not much of a vampire" he said then launched at her. She made sure to dodge his blade carefully. She started to show that she was faster and stronger. It seemed to be helpless. She knocks him to a wall and he falls to his knees. He is tired. Carmen stood laughing. Ester saw the red skies behind her through the large windows.

Catherine too was tired and knew that if they had a chance of defeating her they needed Ester to remove the earrings.

"Ester" she called "your earrings it's the only way." Carmen wondered what the human knew about those earrings. They where not strange in particular to her.

"Heh I don't need it. My pride as a vampire tells me I can kill her without removing one." He taunted.

"Oh I see those warring limit your power. Tell me by how much?" Carmen was interested.

"Well not by much perhaps 80 percent." He said with a smirk.

"0….hehehehe" she thought he was bluffing. Suddenly the air thickens and the rapier from his ands and one other weapon fires towards her. She stops them and struggled to hold them back. She then found a weapon on the floor that shook. She made a plan. She let the two weapons go and darted with the silver sword on the floor. Quickly she jabbed it into his stomach and pinned him to the wall.

"ESTER!" screamed Catherine. Carmen laughed as she twisted the sword and Ester yelled in pain.

"You are right" she whispers I his ear. "you are not much of a vampire. You should have released your full power when you had a chance. Now you will die like a human." Ester started to laugh.

'You are right I am not much of a vampire. I can still tell time." She wondered what he meant. He then grabbed her and twisted her around. She saw the two weapons he threw weren't going to hit her but the tinted windows. She tried to struggle as the sun rose. She began to scream as he then pulled her closer and the silver burned her back. In less then a minute she burst into nothing. The burst was strong enough to knock everyone back. The sword dug in deeper.

When Catherine saw that it was over she ran to him. It was hard to remove the sword but she had too. His body fell as she yanked it out. He did not say a word or moved. She shook him to wake up.

"Please Ester wake up." She pleaded. Her tears began to fall like rivers on her cheek.

"Let me taste your blood before I go." He finally said. She was happy to hear him talk but her blood was not going to help him. The earrings had made him more human and he would need to be treated as a human or remove the earrings. She reached for them to try and remove it for him but he stopped her. He then leaned over and tried to bite but stopped mid way. She screams out his name. One of her tears fall on his neck. It doesn't move but stays till. The little droplet slowly begins to bubble then sizzle.

Catherine sits alone in her room. Thinking of what had transpired three nights ago. Nothing was the same. Gabriella had survived but she did not return to school. Ms. Foxe was being well watched over by the S. Cross and Catherine had her two normal friends again.

Her father walks in and tries to talk to her.

"Catherine you are excused from your crimes but Gabriella confirmed that you had your blood sucked by Ester before." He paused to let her answer.

"…"

"Well you should know that the 35th rule was called into play." Catherine looked at him confused there was only 30 rules. "you don't now well let me enlighten you. A person can feed a vampire if he is also in the S. Cross."

"But father it does not matter any more." She said. Her father made room for a person to come in.

"Well not exactly" that voice. She turned to see a bandaged Ester. From neck to foot. "Apparently S. Cross has the best medical department in the world." He continued. His face still like a human. Then another familiar voice.

"Of course it does master it now haves me." Gabriella said entering as well.

"I thought you were dead" said Catherine.

"Well I was dead to begin with thus earring only made it seem like I was alive" he answered. Catherine felt her cheeks swell with tears. "Now to my recollection you owe me a drink" he said leaning over and his fangs partly extended. When he falls over. Gabriella helps him up.

"Father" Catherine complained. He had a guilt look and red cheeks. He did not say anything and left the room. Ester looks up to the two ladies he is tied by fate and he is content.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony Lin had worked for the S. Cross for almost all his life. He was about the same age as Catherine accept a couple of years. He had always been afraid of vampires and has never been out hunting. He has been doing research and study of other creatures. He was a strict man. He spoke when he had to and there is nothing much else.

He sternly offers his hand to Catherine and helps her off of the bench.

"I am to escort you home to school and to any other place." He said gesturing her to leave.

"Well I was waiting for a friend" she tried to explain.

"We have no time for them now, now move!' he said slightly raising his voice. In a way he reminded her of a military man. Catherine did not fight it and left. She hoped that Ester would understand. Moments later he left the school and wondered why she had left. When he exited the gate he saw hands that seem to call him to the dark ally.

As they walked home he did not say anything. It reminded her of the walk with Ester.

"Tony was it?"

"Yes?"

"well um I don't really need a escort. I am from the hunter department and…" she realized he was not listening to her and stopped. They finally got to her home and Catherine was about to place her keys in when they heard something inside. A large crash like a plate being dropped. Tony quickly opened the door and drew his batons placing them together and forming a large staff.

To their surprise it was just Ester trying to force a drink from Gabriella. Tony only saw it as them trying to have a private moment.

"My apologize I thought you were trouble for Catherine." He said breaking his staff back into two and placing them in the waist of his pants. Gabriella realize that they had company and pushed Ester away and started to clean the broken dish.

"It is fine I sort of surprised Gabriella and she dropped a plate." He said smiling.

"Ester I am sorry I couldn't wait any longer" she said feeling guilty.

"Oh well no worries I can see why you ditched me. Having a private time with your boyfriend?" he said helping Gabriella clean. Catherine was going to scorn him but Tony spoke first.

"No it is not like that. I am her body guard and escort to school home and anywhere else." He said.

"Sounds like a boyfriend to me" he said enjoying the chuckle with Gabriella. "well whatever you are to Catherine I welcome you." Ester offers his hand to Tony. Tony smiles and takes it. He saw the strange piercing on his earring and thought it was strange. He had seen earrings like that before. He could not remember what they were for.

"Thank you…I will be taking the coach here to make sure nothing happens. By the order of Father Joseph." He said getting comfortable. Catherine looked shocked.

"How daring" said Gabriella. Ester nodded his head in agreement. "Hello I am Gabriella Montez"

"I'm Ester Lancaster"

"I am Tony Lin" he said.

"Well Tony feel free to ask Gabriella for anything I will be in my room." He said. Catherine couldn't help but think they were getting along to well. She also wondered why would her father send an escort.

"I'm going to turn in too night" she said rushing to her room. Tony thought this was a strange job, but it was to get into the good gracious of Father Joseph. He thought he wasn't going to get anything else from this job.

His thought was interrupted by Gabriella's soft voice. "I am going to get you a pillow and blanket to make your stay on the couch more comfortable." She said with a great smile. She had learn to take orders with a smile to not offend the guests. Tony saw something he wouldn't forget. The most incredible smile.

Gabriella walks upstairs to ask Catherine about the extra blankets. Tony over here's that there was none and she would have to give her own blanket. When he saw her come down with the blanket and pillow he tried to respectfully deny.

"Please Gabriella it is okay I do not need it." he tried hard. She would not let the guest go without comfort. She hands it to him with the incredible smile.

"It is okay if you take this Master Ester will hold me tightly tonight." How bold of me to say that she thought. Tony was too dazzled with her smile and heard Mister in place of Master. He could not believe how lucky the strange guy was. He took the pillow and blanket. Gabriella continued to smile as she head upstairs to see if Ester needed something.

She quietly close the door behind her as she enters. Ester was finishing on a paper.

"Gabriella why have you given our blanket away?" he asked not turning from his work.

"Tony needed it sir." She said shedding off a few layers of clothes. She then folded them and place it on top of her luggage.

"Well then what shall we" he slightly turn to see her naked neck. It tempted him. His fangs itched. His eyes begin to become darker. His breathing deepen. The pencil in his hands crack.

Gabriella turns hearing the sound. She wonders for a moment why her master is staring at her that way. Then she realized her naked neck that tempted him. She tried to cover it with her hand but it was no use.

Catherine and Tony cringe as they hear the strange struggle. Ester pin's her down on the two person size bed. The light begins to flicker as he gets closer to her neck. The light goes out and her voice softly says.

"Master please be gentle"

Morning came and no one expected that she would be the first to wake again. After a strange breakfast with a new member it was off to school. Ester was cheerful as ever to finally have fresh blood. He looks at The two very tired couple.

"Did you two not get enough sleep?" he asked. Catherine looks at him then blushes. "Oh were we to loud I apologize."

"You're a lucky man to have her" said Tony. Ester nodded not sensing the malice in his voice. Catherine begin to wonder if she would be a catch like Gabriella.

"And you for having Ms. Catherine, I did not think you how you say dated?" Catherine felt a little better about herself but complain they weren't a couple.

They enter the school yard together and her two good friends see her with another man and thinks of the worst. The two happily goes to greet the three.

"Hey Cathy whose your new friend? Are you trying to make Ester jealous with him." The outspoken Laura asks. Ester only chuckles at her usual antics.

"I am Tony Lin her ….bodyguard" he changed the title to avoid the continuous rumor of them dating.

"Bodyguard? Cathy why would you need a bodyguard?" asked Laura.

"Because haven't you heard there has been a lot of strange things happening at our school. Many people has gone missing and things have been stolen also the poltergeist that recently awoke in the school." Jessica pointed to the classroom just above their own classroom. Catherine just thought of it as another small job to do.

"Haha that must be it" said Ester "sorry ladies I have to go do something rather important. Know that I won't be back in heaven until I sit next to you three in class" he said waving. The two girls still drooling from his charm.

"I'm glad he is back to normal" the two said simultaneous. That got Tony thinking.

"He was stranger then that?" asked Tony. The two vicious stare at him making him feel a bit awkward.

"Yeah he went through a change recently. His hair what he wears and him moving into my house." Catherine explained. She did not expect the two girls to turn on her.

"He is living in your house" they both exclaimed "they must be so close. Night visits." The girls squeal thinking of bold thoughts. Catherine knew when they get like this there was no convincing them other wise. Tony was deep in thought. Could this be bigger than a poltergeist? An exorcism?

While Catherine was at school Tony went to work. He gathered books that had some knowledge on Exorcising a demon. He studied hard and read the warning signs of possible possessions. He heads back to Catherine's home to see if Gabriella knows anymore about it.

When he arrived she was resting on the couch. She daydreamed about old times. When she was a pup in the house of Lancaster. Ester was young also in a way. He was new to having to care for anyone else but himself. She was given to him. No. She wanted to be with him. It was her choice. She quickly awakes from the dream when she hears the door click. She welcomed Tony back.

"Hello Tony. Can I help you with anything?" She rose from the seat and offered him the spot. Tony sat in her place.

"Well I wanted to know something about Lancaster."

"Oh" she sat down a seat over. She placed her hands on her lapped and slightly leaned over.

'Well I have heard that he went through a large change recently. Is that true?" Gabriella thought for a moment.

"Ester did go through a rather large change. Personally I don't like it. It is strange he doesn't seem himself anymore." She clenched her hands. Tony saw that she was hurt. "But there is nothing I can do. I don't think he is going to go back to normal." A small tear escaped from her eyes and rolled down her chin. Tony slide over to try and comfort her. He was hesitant to lay his hands on her shoulder. When she looked up at Tony. He felt that they had a connection. She wiped away her tear and quickly rose. "I am sorry. I am going to go back to cleaning now please excuse me." Tony then made a vow to himself that he would turn him back to normal for her. He then left to commit to the exorcism.

Lunch time. Ester lays against the fence on the rooftop. Across from him sat Catherine finishing her lunch. It was quiet between the two. The only sounds where the large yawns and breathing. He gave one last large yawn. Catherine curiously looks into his mouth. His fangs began to extend. She wondered if it would hurt to let him bite her. Then she looked at his face. He looked so young but she new part of the truth. He was old but how old was he?

"Ester?" she softly started.

"Yes?"

"How…exactly how old are you?" Ester blankly stared at his hands. Then looks at Catherine and shrugs.

"I do not keep track anymore but if you want a number…perhaps five no six hundred? I remember there were no cars yet. Just horses and carriages. Not much dirt roads either. Then Chaucer his writing was amazing." He said feeling now nostalgic. She was amazed that he was so old.

"Catherine? Will you hand me my drink? Please." He asked softly. It stood right besides her unopened.

"Would you like me to open it?" she asked. He shook his head then stretched his hand. She placed it sideways on his palm. He then lifted it to his mouth. He opened it wide and bite right into the side. Catherine thought it was strange that he was acting so uncivilized. Perhaps her questions made him think of something unpleasant.

"I think I would like to skip class today." He said taking the can out from his mouth. "The weather is nice today." Then there was another silence. Catherine could not stay up there on the rooftop with him but she wondered what they would talk about if she had. Her gaze turned to the ceiling and she remembered the troublesome task a head of her.

Tony was well into making the room perfect. He had broken into the classroom to prepare for the upcoming exorcism. It seems the class had gone on a field trip and would not be back until several days later. Finally he was ready. He then went to go retrieve the possessed. He remember seeing Catherine saying to her friends that he was going to stay on the rooftop today. He then headed to him.

He lie asleep next to several cans of tomato juice. He must be strange to drink so much. As he approached Ester he awoke.

"Tony? What are you up to?" he asked.

"I want to ask you to help me with the poltergeist. I want to take care of it so Catherine can just go straight home." Ester thought his story was good enough and decided to help. Tony opened the door to the classroom for Ester. Ester nodded then entered. The desks where moved to the side away from the middle.

"What do you want me to do?" Ester asked.

"Just stand in the middle of the room." Ester was not familiar with there ways but he felt something was wrong.

At Catherine's house. Gabriella was cleaning Father Joseph's room. When she felt a chill. She had felt this chill many times before. It had meant her master would be in some sort of danger. She dropped what she was doing and ran to the school.

Ester stood waiting for something to happen. Tony had pulled the S. Cross bible out and began to read a passage. Suddenly Ester felt the air get thick. It began to hurt his throat. His throat felt dry.

Ester fell to his knees gripping his throat. Tony hoped everything would go as plan and continued. Tony then pulled a small bottle of holy water and shook out few streams of the water to make a cross. The water burned into Ester's skin and he tried to scream but his throat was so dry.

Suddenly he felt his form being forced out. The two earrings begin to glow and hold him from transforming. He could feel the earring start to tear him apart. He began to think that Tony was not sent here to protect Catherine but to assassinate the last vampire. Humans no the S. Cross could not be trusted anymore.

Class ends and Catherine starts slowly to head upstairs. She suddenly stops because she thinks she hears a voice. It was Gabriella calling for her on the bottom of the steps.

"Where is Ester?" she questioned.

Ester finally tried to call to his Gabriella. She could hear him clear as day choking on something and in pain. Gabriella leads Catherine to the upper classroom and enters. They gasp as they see Ester on his knees. His complexion that of a vampire slowly burning in a pool of water.

He tries to jump at Tony when a circle lights on the floor and mystical chains emerge binding him. He could not move. To weak. Tony's spell draining him as the earring burns him inside out.

Catherine recognized that this was a exorcism but she did not know it worked on vampires. She only knew one way to stop it and that was to stop the priest from giving the prayers. She shook Tony and tried to wake him from his trance.

"Tony stop it you are making a mistake" she said but it was all in vain. Tony open's his eyes and sees Catherine. He had heard her.

"There is no mistake. You said it yourselves he has been through change. That is the number one sign on being possessed." He said then continue to chant.

"Enough!" screamed Ester. Suddenly the earrings crack and his full powers emerge. The chains begin to melt and his book and bottle burst into nothing ness. Outside it became dark and terror filled the room.

A dark red aura begin to dance around Ester quickly regenerating his body. His Hair turns silver and grows and stops in the middle of his back. His skin loses the soft brown and his eyes turn black surrounded by red. His hands begin to stretch and his nails grow along with his fangs.

Catherine trembles along with Gabriella. Tony dashes in front of Gabriella to try and shield her. Suddenly he realized that in front of him was his worst nightmare. A real vampire.


	6. Chapter 6

His blood boiled with anger. This man dared to assassinate him. Then believe that he would hurt Gabriella. He needed to learn his place.

As Ester floated towards Tony, Gabriella couldn't help but be afraid. She had seen this anger, this revenge and this thirst for blood. She did not know what to do to try and save her friends.

Tony trembled but he needed to be brave for Gabriella and Catherine. He found strength to stand.

"Stay back Vampire I will not let you take Gabriella." He said drawing his staff. Ester stopped at the stupidity of his sentence. He then turned to Gabriella and stretched his hand.

"Gabriella come to me." He called. Gabriella heard her old master's voice and quickly felt more convinced that he had control. She began to walk to him. Passing Tony. When he was about to reach for her shoulder Tony interfered and shoved the silver blunted staff into Ester's side. Ester fell back to his knees. Gabriella called for Ester but Tony got in her way.

'I get it now. Why she is so entranced by you." He said raising his staff. Ester had lost a lot of energy and could not move. "You tricked her. You disgust me" he started to bring down the staff. It came down fast but before it touched Ester's head it was stopped. A very angry Gabriella. She had caught the end that was about to pummel her master.

Tony did not understand. She saved him. He saw the anger in her eyes and knew it was pure. It was not tainted by vampire tricks.

Gabriella's hand began to burn from the silver. She rushed the end and pushed it along with Tony back away.

"S. Cross" Ester muttered. "blast you S. Crossss" he tried to stand but could not. Gabriella saw his wound having trouble healing. Silver was dangerous to her and her master. He needed blood to heal that wound. She quickly acted and removed her scarf. She then presented it to her master with no hesitation.

Ester gazed at the inviting neck but he could not. He was in his full form and if he start to feed he would not stop even if it was precious Gabriella. Instead he threw her to the side and rushed at Tony. His speed was incredible before Catherine new it he already had Tony by the neck. Ester lifter him high choking him. Tony struggled hard to get free from his grip.

"I will not forgive you for thinking I would lay a hand on Gabriella and trying to kill me." Ester snarled. "I will take your life and your blood"

"Stop please" Catherine pleaded "take my blood instead of his. He did not know Ester." It seem to be no use. Gabriella then joined in.

"Please master, take me as an apology." She pleaded. It looked like it went though. He paused and seem to think. Catherine held her breath hoping he would let Tony go.

"Humans are selfish pigs" he finally said then bit into Tony's neck. Catherine begin to lose hope for Ester. She could not believe that this was the real him. Ester could taste the sweat nectar that seems to become sweater with every gulp. Suddenly a burst of memories fills his head.

Father Joseph assigning him especially to his daughter. Emphasizing on never becoming injured around her and her friends. He kept mentioning to remember to follow his instructions. Then it hit Ester. A secret message. The test. Ester drops him then backs away letting Catherine tend to his neck.

The red in his eyes fade and he begins to control himself. Gabriella was reluctant to stand by her master's side.

"Gabriella you think I will be forgiven?" Ester softly whispers. Gabriella was overjoyed to hear his old tone even if it might be for a moment.

"It is hard to say master." She saw his face slightly worried. She knew he cared for the life he has tried to make and how much it would hurt him if he was to lose that life. Humans would soon forget pain because time is a factor, while vampires have eternity to dwell.

Catherine rips her sleeve to use to bandage his neck. Tony felt weak but not enough to die.

"Tony are you okay?" Tony could easily see the worry in her eyes. For a moment he was lost in them.

"Yeah I don't think he took enough to kill me." He said. Catherine then tried to force a smile. She then glared at Ester.

"What is with that scary face Catherine?" but she did not laugh or smiled or giggle.

"Don't call my name monster!" the word hurt felt like something silver darted in his heart.

"it is true I chose this way of life but I did not choose the rules of my curse."

He did not try to say another word. Instead he left the two alone in the classroom. An even stranger silence begins to set between them.

Catherine turns her attention to Tony.

"Tony do you fell well enough to get up?" her voice a bit calming to Tony's ears.

"Well rest for a moment would be nice." He said trying hard to keep his eyes open. Catherine keeps talking to keep him awake. They spend a couple of hours there before they started back home. It was hard for Catherine to support his weight but she could not leave him there. His neck had stopped bleeding. Catherine sets him on the couch then closes the door. Tony passes out.

Catherine's eyes wander around his body searching for another injury. She still could not believe that Ester would disregard their pleads. To her he looked like a monster but then she remembers the other side to him. His human side. The one that helped them defeat Carmen the one that she had spent many good times with. She had called him a monster and that made her feel guilty. Perhaps she was too hasty.

Suddenly a sound from upstairs. Catherine believed that they had come back and rushed upstairs to apologize. She hears more noises like moving, outside of the door. She was sure it had to be them. To her surprise it was her father. He was appreciating the now dusted and cleaned room when he saw his daughter.

"You are home late Catherine." He said. Catherine looked into her father's face and suddenly burst into tears. He quickly went to comfort his daughter.

"There gone father their gone" she constantly said sobbing in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

Catherine wakes up not remembering much from yesterday. She could smell breakfast downstairs and a part of her wished that they had returned. It was only Tony and Father Joseph making breakfast. They invited her with smiling faces.

"Come now eat" said her father. Catherine smiled and took a seat. She couldn't help but look over to Tony then his neck.

"I'm fine" he said. Then continued eating.

After breakfast she left for school. This time alone. Father Joseph wanted to know his report on what happened last night. She couldn't help but feel nostalgic walking the same path to school. This was going to be the norm now and she has to get used to it. The vending machine still standing. She could not help but stare at it. She arrived just as the bell rang for class. With a fresh drink in her bag.

Before she entered the classroom she wondered if he would attend. When she opened the door she searched for him ignoring her friends saying good morning. Only an empty seat. Of course his earring broke and he could not stand the sun without it. Gabriella was missing too. Perhaps they where late because he wanted a fresh breakfast. Catherine almost giggled at the thought.

As she thought all day, they did not come. Catherine then went to S. Cross HQ. The meeting was as usual. No sign of vampires and supernatural occurrences still rising. As the meeting was coming to a close she proposed an idea. To place an alert on the vending machine to see if he still used it. Father Joseph recognized it was it was a good idea along with others and passed it. The perhaps last vampire and they needed to keep track on him. When she was ready to leave Tony was there to escort her. He drove her home.

Catherine was too deep in thought to noticed that they had arrived. Tony recognized that she had a connection to the vampire. He was the thing that separated them. He sweated on a idea.

"Listen Catherine perhaps I could drive you to the Lancaster Castle. He might be there resting deciding on what to do." He proposed. Catherine haven't thought of going to his castle. His proposal was a great one.

The castle was the same. Large creepy with large fences. The grass dead and the trees old. On the highest room above the entrance was his room. The glass window still broken. When they looked closer they saw a small light. Catherine was filled with hope.

They knocked on the door and waited. "Gabriella! Ester? Are you there?" called Catherine. They knocked again this time louder. The knock was hard enough to creek the door open. Suddenly the light in his room closed.

"Perhaps w-we should go inside" stuttered Tony. His fear began to set in. He began to stutter and next he would sweat uncontrollably. Inside was also dark. Tony cracked a green glow stick to use as a light. Human eyes could not see well in the dark.

Each room was empty except of a few startling mice. Catherine could see that Tony was very uncomfortable with this.

"Perhaps we should leave." She said turning back on the stairs. She started down when she felt her arm being grabbed.

"I-I c-can't let y-you. I-I know how m-much this m-means to you." He said. Catherine began to feel more comfortable with Tony. They continued to Ester's room.

The reached the second floor to a hallway. It sat at the end of the hallway. There were adjacent rooms that filled the sides of the hallway.

The floors creek as they got closer to his door. They where approaching the end of the hallway when a black cat emerged from one of the side rooms. It startled both of them. It was chasing a mouse when it saw the two humans. Catherine felt her arm go numb from Tony's tight grip.

"Tony could you let go?" she asked softly.

'I am sorry but I am terrified of Ester's kind. This place makes me very nervous after dealing with him yesterday." He said. The cat rubbed against Catherine's leg and meowed for attention. Catherine happily petted it. She then noticed it's ears were slightly large for a cat.

"The cat's ears are huge for a cat I mean" said Tony. The claws of the cat retracted when he said it.

She was about to attack when Catherine gave her opinion.

"Well I think it's cute." She said. The cat gave her a loving meow.

Catherine stopped petting the cat and they entered Ester's room. The cat followed closely behind Catherine. The floors and walls still stained with blood and covered with cracks from the fight. They wondered what the light was.

"Perhaps it was just our imagination?" Catherine said. The cat sensed her displeasure and tried to please her by rubbing on her legs again. This felt as her confirmation that they were gone. The night was lost and they decided to leave. Catherine tried to call the cat but it did not want to move from one spot of the floor next to the broken window. It sat with its tail curled around its body and stared at the waning moon.

They did not bother it anymore and left. Catherine took a second look at the castle. She saw the cat's shadow through the curtain blowing in the wind. When she thought she saw it grow. When she took a closer look it was gone. It had grown late and they left.

Inside of the room the cat had changed its form. It stretched her body along the floor. Her small body almost like a child. She was a vampire. Her eyes were golden like a cat's and her ears slightly resembled a cat's. They slanted and pointed in a sharp curve.

She begin to sniff the floor and rub her body all over the floor. She began to read what had happened at this old castle. She saw her old master still walking among this world but her unlife ended here by a mortal. He wielded the silver rapier and she begin to target him. She tried to concentrate harder for his name when a large rat passed her. Her cat instincts along with her vampiric hunger took over her and she snatched it before it could enter a hole in the wall. Her fangs were closer together next to her two fronts tooth. They grew along her second pair on her mandible. She then bit the rat and began to suck its blood. It squealed as its life faded slowly.

Her body was not completely naked but a small cloth. Remnants of a dress. It covered parts of her chest and her lower half. She stood exited by the kill. She threw the corpse on the floor and lifted her head. Her long hair fell slightly above the back of her ankle.

"I will find you" she said into the darkness of night.


	8. Chapter 8

Two months pass and it became close to graduation for the seniors in Bakersfield High. It was another month away. While most of the students worried about finals and exams Catherine worried about her lost friend. He had never left her thoughts like the others did. He was just another drop out to them. To her he was more. She sat in class daydreaming what she would say to him.

At HQ Father Joseph and a few others meet. There was Father Gabriel and Father Micheal. Father Gabriel was younger but he is well known as the next saint. Father Micheal was alike Father Joseph in almost every way. They sat in a small room and began discussing about Ester.

"We have received alerts from the vending machines lately." Father Micheal reported.

"If he has returned we should take action to contain him" proposed Father Gabriel.

"that will waste more lives then we need to. But I too am not sure on where he stands anymore. Did you read the last message he sent us a month ago." Father Micheal lifted a file and placed it on the table. Father Joseph stayed quiet for a moment the spoke.

"Of course I have. He warned us to stay away." He then rubbed his chin and thought.

"Your daughter has not yet made contact?" queried the young Gabriel. Father Joseph shook his head. "Are you sure because we all know she might be the only chance we have to repair things."

"I know but we will use her as a last resort. She was there when it happened and she told me that she was the one that created the bad blood between them. I do not want to risk my daughter's safety." He said frustrated. "Last thing. Words does not come out on the vending machines we are not yet sure perhaps he threw his card away and now some thing else is using it." The three dispersed and Father Joseph gazed at his rosary. He question his main cares in this world.

Tony waited for Catherine's lunch. Lately he has spent a lot of time with her. He had felt very guilty on what had happened and tried to make it up. Catherine enjoys his company and his enthusiasm on finding Ester. They sometimes stayed at the castle to see if he would return. The cat would always be there waiting for them.

Today they decided to go to the castle and spend the night there also. They drove and set up their usual spot in the living room. Tony brought a basket along with him inside. When the cat heard them enter she quickly rushed to Catherine's side. They enjoyed a strange picnic until the night came. Tony felt that it was a little chilly and placed his jacket on her like a blanket. The cat deep asleep on her lap as usual. He then sat next to her and they stared at the night sky from the porch. Tony often hope she would forget about Ester soon.

Catherine's phone begins to vibrate but she ignores it. On the other side was her friend Laura. She was calling from the Market Place. A large area filled with hangouts and stores. She was desperately trying to contact her to tell her she had found Ester.

He sat on the passenger side of the car as Gabriella drove. They had just left from the bookstore their with a large load of books. They left to a new home in a quiet neighborhood filled with wealthy families. Gabriella opened the door as Ester helped with the books. His bulky rosary back around his neck. From out side a small white cat snuck in. It passed Gabriella as she placed the large bag of books near the filled shelf. It quickly ran up the stairs and the first room to the left. Inside was only books a desk and a coffin.

Ester entered the room shortly and found the cat. The cat was startled but did not try to run. He smiled then offered his hand. The cat smelled his hand then meowed.

"Are you hungry?" he asked. She then meowed again.

Its ears twitched as it heard Gabriella come up with milk. The cat sat on the desk as Ester read. Gabriella came in with a plate and a bottle of milk then set it on the bed. She angrily stare at the cat. The cat silently hissed.

"Would you two stop." he said slightly frustrated. Gabriella turned her head and left. The cat leaped down. Ester slowly poured the milk then sat back down. The cat happily licked the bowl. Gabriella angrily begins to cook for herself again. She then wondered what Catherine was doing.

At the castle Catherine had fallen asleep on Tony's arm. He woke when her cell phone vibrated again. Tired of it he wanted to turn it off when he saw that she had over thirty new messages from the same person. Curious he listened to couple. To his surprise it was all about Ester. Apparently she followed the car and found where he was staying. Tony though a moment and remembered and order form Father Joseph. To report to him first if anything came up and to leave her in the dark. She would be stressed enough from the graduation. So he deleted the messages and turned the phone off. Laura had gotten tired of trying on her cell phone and called her house phone and told her to come to Oak street and 9th. It had left a message.

On her way home she got into an accident and died instantly. Almost a block away from Ester's new house. The black cat quickly ran from the seen.

The white cat leads Ester downstairs. It prances as it makes its way to the dinning room. Ester held in his hands the plate and empty bottle.

Gabriella glared at the cat as it stops and slowly enters. She is confused why her master is playing this game but he must have a good reason. When she saw him holding the plates she got up from her dinner.

"No no Gabriella sit down I can handle this." He said. Gabriella resigned and sat back down. He carefully placed the plate in the sink and the bottle on the counter. The cat jumps on the counter and meows at him. Ester smiles and pets it once.

"Master what do you have planned now?" Gabriella asked.

"Well nothing in particular. I have finished our half of the contract and so we can live without worries of hunters." His voice had the same melancholy tone. It had been one goal to complete their half.

"what about Catherine?" she had just tread on controversy territory.

"what about her?" he said slightly raising his voice.

"never mind master I just miss her that's all" she stood and began to clean the dishes. He said nothing else.

Morning came and Catherine wakes up besides Tony. The cat was gone perhaps doing cat things she thought. This morning seem brighter then usual. It felt to her like a great day where nothing could go wrong. Tony's jacket fell to the floor as she rose and stretched. She saw Tony sleep so peaceful and thought what would her friends think of her if they found out she has been spending the night with a man in a creepy castle. Then another thought jolted in her head. She was late for school.

"Tony!" she yelled "wake up" He woke startled.

"Is he back" he said.

"No I am late" she said grabbing the basket. They rushed out of the castle and Tony drove her home. She needed new clothes to go to school. She hoped her father wasn't home yet when she opened the door. Nothing had changed. Another late night. She rushes up to get dress. Tony waited in the car.

She hurries and picks a sweater and jeans. She begins to knock things over and become clumsy. She quickly showers, combs her hair and brush her teeth. She was finish in the nick of time. If she left now she would make it. She was going to leave when she saw a message on the house phone. Something made her check it. A feeling. Two messages. No less then a minute to listen to.

In the car Tony eagerly waited. If she was late he would get blame and there excuse was very controversy among the S. Cross. It was chilly and his jacket was in the back along with his cell. When he reached for it something swatted at him. It was black and slim. When he looked at his hand he saw four parallel lines on his knuckles.

The cat hissed at him for disturbing her sleep. He then grabbed her by the skin of the neck and his cell phone.

"You are lucky cat that I am a Catholic." He said flipping his cell to check the time. It was tem minutes pass eight. She was late. What was taking her. He then got out the car and headed in. The cat heard her sobs and jumped out the car and ran in to see. It rushed in before Tony did.

When Tony entered he saw her on the floor sobbing. The cat sitting in front of her meowing like along with Catherine's sobbing. He was stopped from asking when the second message repeated itself.

"Laura it's Laura she is dead!" said Jessica "She was hit by a drunk driver last night. Catherine where were you? The last person she called was you."

The cat thought to itself as Tony tries to comfort Catherine in her dark moment. Then the first message plays.

"Laura hey you weren't answering your cell so I called your house phone. I know how sad you have been since Ester was gone." Her attention was then grabbed. "I found him here on Oak and 9th hur…" the message cuts and only the sound of a familiar meowing was heard along with the screech of a car."

The black cat tail danced as if it was proud of itself. Tony thought this was trouble. Catherine first glares at Tony and he knew what she was going to say.

"Take me there." Tony could not deny her.

The white cat watched the sky on the space next to the window. Gabriella and Ester had overslept. Gabriella woke with the disgusting smell of cat in her nose. She could not stand her being here. This was a bad day thought Gabriella. She had never overslept before. Was it her age catching up with her or is she getting to comfortable sleeping near her master.

She saw him sleep under her. Naturally pale. He was the warm corpse that took her in. She couldn't take her eyes form his lips. She thought she could steal a kiss once more. As she leans in the white cat hisses loudly and wakes him.

"What is it Gabriella?" he said. His breathe was nothing like a corpse but saw dust. She lifted her head from his face and covered her body with a large amount of the blanket.

"Nothing master I was going to wake you that's all." She said embarrassed. She glares over at the cat sitting arrogantly on the desk. She then rushes to greet Ester with a meow and purr on his lap. Ester sits up.

"Morning you two." He said. Gabriella noticed part of his tone changed. It was happier. He patted the cat then looks over to Gabriella.

She began to get out of bed. "I must start my chores" She did not want to tempt him anymore when she felt her arm being grabbed and pulled back to the bed. When she turned she thought it was too late. Instead Ester taken her lips. She then thought it was a lucky day after all. The cat felt low as she watched them.

She decided to leave the room and head into the kitchen for her own private time. The sun light were dimmed from the dark curtains that hang over all the windows.

The white cat then stretches and began to morph into her own form. She was exactly alike the black cat except her hair was snow white and short. She opened the fridge and cringe from the light. She quickly reached for the last bottle of milk and gulped it all in record time. When she suddenly felt something and dropped the bottle. The loud crash disturbed the two inside. When they went to see what it was she was in her cat form licking the bottle near the open fridge. Stupid cat thought Gabriella. She chased the cat away then started to clean.

The white cat went to Ester's feet and hid. She wondered what it was that she felt.

"Sister Ashley" she meowed. She felt her close and soon they would be reunited.

Gabriella felt a strange pinch in her finger as she cleaned the last of the glass. She looked at it close and began to worry. She was right to worry. The sweat smell went to Ester's nose immediately. His fangs extended and it was too late. He had fell for his weakness. Ester jumps Gabriella there on the kitchen floor.

"Master…" Gabriella softly called. Ester first took the hand and licked the small blood droplet. Then he begin to drink from the small cut. "Master please" she said once more taking his neck with her free hand. He stopped as he felt her hand guide him to her neck.

They had got to 8th street and saw the scene. They could not go any further in the car. Catherine saw the news caster all forming around the scene. All of them saying similar things. They did not know her name. The fire from the crash had burned her beyond recognition. The corpse was being loaded to the back of the ambulance truck.

"Her name is Laura" Catherine screamed. The news reporters began to gather but Tony tried to hold them back. When they pushed him away and over the yellow line. The black cat too was pushed away into the yellow line zone. Tony watched as she walked across a second puddle of blood. She started to track bloody paw prints. Tony got up and dusted himself and when he looked deeper into the crash sight he saw prints like it coming from where they lifted Laura's body.

Catherine did not want to answer any questions and fought to get out of the crowd. The three ran from the crowd and down the street. The whole crowd did not follow. An angry reporter told her apprentice to follow them and make sure he was not seen . He did just that.

They arrived on 9th street when the black cat started to lead the way. They arrived at a house with a strange white cat peering out of the window. Its mouth moved as it meows but they could not hear.

"Sister you have found me" she meowed.

"I have also found our old master's resting place, sister Rebecca." Ashley meowed back.

Inside Ester had already finished and had not taken much from Gabriella. She was well enough to do simple chores with grace. He got dressed when he heard a large knock on his door.

"I will get it Gabriella. Another neighbor to try and welcome us properly perhaps." He said. He made sure to place his bulky Rosary on before he grabbed the knob. Rebecca then climbed his shoulder and sat still. Little did he know on the other side was an angry Catherine.


	9. Chapter 9

Catherine had thought it was Ester's fault for Laura's death. It had to be. He did not want to be found and he was a monster that would kill any who stands in his way. She was so sure that she drew her gun to prepare a shot into his heart. Tony did not see her clenching her pistol and wondered what they were going to do. The door slowly opens. Ashley begins to recognize parts of his hand and clothes. This Ester was the person who killed her old master.

When it opened far enough to show his face she knew it was him. Her fur stood on end for danger. She saw that her Catherine was about to kill him. She had to stop it.

Ester opened the door surprised to see Catherine. When she drew the gun Ashley quickly tackled Catherine's hand knocking the gun from her hand.

"Ow" she said stepping back from Ester. Ashley landed near Ester's feet and started to purr. Rebecca jumped from his shoulder and the two cats played along his feet.

"Was that an attempt on my life? Catherine. It has been weeks now. This is how you treat monsters then?" he said. Catherine was afraid he would attack and tried not to move.

"Catherine are you okay" asked Tony. Catherine nodded. The two cats sensed the tension and moved deeper into the house. Ester then heard another beating heart not to far away. It was the apprentice reporter watching from behind a tree.

"You killed her!" Catherine accused "You killed Laura!" she said once more.

"Laura is dead? What a shame." He said hardly changing his expression. Catherine then saw that it was not sarcasm that he was using. He then stepped aside. "Please enter in my home we should talk about this."

Catherine entered. Tony followed soon after picking up her gun. Ester closed the door. There was plenty of room inside. Couches lay along the wall with small bookshelves. Catherine took a seat with Tony on the couch pointing away from the door and into the kitchen. They could see Gabriella getting things out of the fridge. Ashley went back to sit in Catherine's lap. Ester took a seat staring towards them and Rebecca returned to his lap. A small round table sat in the middle.

"Tell me Catherine why do you think I killed Laura. Dear Laura." He said petting the white cat. Gabriella came out with tea for her master and small snacks for the table.

"Master who has died?" she asked sitting on his arm rest.

"Laura apparently." He answered.

"It's very sad." She said with the same disposition as Ester. To Catherine it was offensive but she could not do anything about it. "Catherine how do you feel"

"She thinks we had something to do with her death in fact Gabriella." Ester took a look at the cat sitting across from him. Another one he thought. Gabriella was befuddled.

"No I don't think that anymore." Catherine softly sad "I was just caught in the moment I think."

"Well then that's fine…but how did you fine us." He asked.

"This black cat lead us here." Tony explained. Ashley meowed then went to Ester as he called for it. It jumped on his lap as it purred. He then quickly grabbed both cats and stood.

"Will you two stop your charade now?" he said. "Change back to your forms now!" he then tossed both of them in the middle of the room. Catherine and Tony did not know what he was talking about. Then the two began to change. They quickly caught themselves and hugged each other never letting Ester leave their gaze.

"Please don't hurt us" they both yelled. Their voices perfectly synched.

"Sister this man is he one who killed Mom." Ashley whispered.

"Are you sure sister?"

"Yes"

"What are you two whispering about?" Ester asked raising his voice. They begin to tremble.

"What's going on here" asked Catherine. Ester waited for the two to answer but would not. Gabriella had enough of them not answering her master. She grew angry and her other side began to appear. Her claws grew and her eye turned intense. She growled then jumped at them. The two easily dodged then ran to Ester. They both held his legs like child.

"Stinky dog" Ashley said sticking her tongue out. Gabriella took a step towards them then they cried out.

'Father please safe us" They pleaded to Ester. Their wide eyes staring directly into his own.

"Father?" he questioned. They both nod.

"You were the one to slay our first master and now you are our new master." They said. "we can be family, family"

"Fam..ily?" he said. The word was magic. The two smiled at each other. Suddenly they lifted to the air. Ester pulled them from what was left of their clothes then threw them on Gabriella's feet. "Family?"

"Gangrels are not welcome in the house of Lancaster. You creatures will do nothing but drag down the Lancaster name." she said taking her master's side.

"Gangrels" Tony had recognized the term. Gangrels where another race of vampires. They are beastly vampires with absolutely no morals. Tony started to feel bad. A room filled of the cursed. Catherine was still unsure of what was happening but she figured if she would watch a little more it would explain itself.

"No I will not except them into the Lancaster house" he said taking a seat. The twins begin to feel low. "But it does not mean you will be thrown out in the light." He finished.

'Master?" It surprised Gabriella.

"Master" they said.

"Cats are very clean Gabriella. They reflexes are sharp and they are delicate. Their sense of smell are great and their young." The twins nodded in agreement. Gabriella did not recognize the smirk on his face.

Everything settled and Catherine just wanted to leave. Gabriella seen them out. It is now dusk outside.

"Gabriella would Ester forgive me, I mean I called him a monster again." Catherine fidgeted with her hands. When Tony tried to hold them she pulled away.

"that is funny. Master…Ester said the same thing to me that very day. I am sure he would. For you he would." She said.

"But I accused him blindly." Catherine stopped her hands and began to quiver.

"If he was angry then he would not have time to enjoy you. First let him know you have forgiven him." Gabriella smiled then shut the door. Tony then dropped to his knees.

"Tony?"

"Sorry I just realized again that we were in a house filled of vampires. My legs feel like jell-o." he said wiping off few large billows. The two left soon after he got better. From behind the tree the apprentice calls his superior.

"Donna there not busy anymore." He said.

"I'll be there in 5 min." On the other line was a slim news reporter. Dona was famous for her hard hitting news. Her word was trusted b the whole count. She had large black hair and a model's figure. The second reason she is trusted.

The twins find themselves in maids outfits from Gabriella old closet. Small black dresses with white aprons. Ester sits thinking of their duties as Gabriella enjoys this. Her hand gets to rest if only for a bit. The two didn't enjoy it and weren't used to this treatment. Gangrels lived in nature in a way. Their unique ability to morph to an animal connected to their bloodline.

"Father, father this is crude. I do not like cleaning." Ashley complained.

"Father can't we just sleep" started Rebecca.

"And hunt" finished Ashley.

"Call me master and we…I do not hunt anymore. If wish to become family then you will consider stop hunting also." His tone slightly deepen. The twins faces drop. Suddenly a knock on the door. Ester had forgot the other heartbeats. Who was it.

"Ashley answer the door Rebecca go with Gabriella and she will assign you a temporary job now." He demanded. The two quickly followed his commands. Gabriella happily took Rebecca to the back rooms to speak. Ashley opened the door and greeted the reporter and cameraman.

"Welcome to the…Welcome." Ashley said backing up for them to enter. It was The apprentice holding the large camera and Donna with a ready microphone. The apprentice started to see a difficulty. Ashley and Ester's face were blurred naturally. He tried to get her attention but she was ignoring him.

When she tried to enter The door slammed. Then Ashley turned to Ester.

"This is going to be a problem for me." He said clenching his fist. "Do not open the door again." Ashley saw the clenched fist and started a plan.

"Master would there presence threaten you?" she asked feeling frisky. Her feline mannerisms begin to kick back in.

"We will see."

The report tried knocking again and again but they would not answer. Finally they left after a few takes in front of the house. They travel back to their station to edit the takes when he came across the first shot. Their face and clothes were blurred. Almost like a light mist. He tried everything and it would not un-blur. Donna came in to see his progress and saw the footage.

"What the hell is going on Johnny?" she complained.

"I-I don't know it was like this when I first recorded it." he explained.

"How can that be?" it boggled them. Then something hits her. "Unexplained video complication, strange murder in Bakersfield Johnny we might have our own legend story." She said excited.

Late night. Gabriella has made them order all the books by author. The two go into a large back room filled with only book shelves. They have been at it for hours.

"Rebecca you have been here longer did he see you morph?" Ashley asked as she tries to read the author of a book.

"of course not I spent two hundred years learning from mom to hide it. I'm not stupid." She hissed. "He must have known all the time." A book flies in the air and hit Rebecca in the back of the head. "Ow" she yelled rubbing the back of her head.

"You were seen and you know it." Ashley grabbed another book then threw it. Rebecca quickly jumps away on one bookshelf.

"Why you!" Rebecca then quickly appeared behind Ashley. Then pounced on her. They wrestle like children. Pulling hair, biting, and scratching but then it gets intense. The once childish scratching turns into skin tearing and bites that rip flesh. Then their childish voice still yelling. It begins to interrupt Gabriella's sleep and Ester's study. Ester finally decides to check it out.

The door opens and he sees them in a great mess. They stop immediately as he entered. Their skin that was peeled begin to grow back and there was no blood lost. The hair that was pulled grew back. The worst was most of the books had suffered and many pages lie on the floor.

"My books" he slowly started. The two try to innocently smile. First his stare was filled with anger then it suddenly changed. A sadness even they felt. A large scarlet tear began to form. "Children, kids" he muttered.

The sight had reminded them of his past. These two kids that he had taken care of. They were precious to him. He spent many centuries regretting and sulking their un-life and their second death.

He did not realize it but he had fallen on his butt. No more than two tears rolled down his cheeks. He made no sound just stared blankly out into space. The two did not know what to do.

"Master, Father…" they softly called.

Gabriella had woken up when he left. She never felt comfortable without him in the same room. Now she had sensed something amidst. She got out of bed to search for him. When she found him sitting just out side the door. As she got close she started to feel it. his despair. When she got behind him she saw what he saw. The two innocent kids being mischievous. She realized what he could have seen and drop to her knees behind him. She rapped her arms around him and held.

"Master Ester please wake up. Come back to the present. I do not want you to fade back" she cried. He did not hear it. she then looked up to the two cat children and called them. "Please it will bring him back to me, to us."

The two listened and snuggled under each arm. He felt them and came back.

"Master?" Gabriella called.

"Father" the two called.

"I am sorry…Danny, Morease" he muttered the two names.


	10. Chapter 10

The coffin was large enough for two but the cats had to change forms to fit. The coffin lid was made to look like a standard bed just shaped oddly. The insides was cushion soft. Gabriella slept with her arms rapt around Ester as the two cats slept on his legs.

Gabriella woke with a bad dream. It was of him still living with the two and he has changed. While she was buried in the graveyard. She got out of the coffin by splitting the lid. The half lid opened like a door. The two cats woke with the little movement. They watched as she rose and got dress and got to her chores. They felt little mischievous and curious as they always do and went with her. They morphed back but did not dress back into the maids clothes.

Gabriella was in the kitchen when they found her. She was busy making herself breakfast. She had noticed them following her long before they said something.

"Dog? Why did" before she could finish Gabriella interrupted Rebecca.

"My name is Gabriella. I do not want you to address me like that again or I will personally rip you two to shreds." She growled.

"Father would not allow that." Ashley commented. Gabriella dropped what she was doing. She can feel her other side trying to scratch its way out. She thought about the consequences of making a loud noise in this neighborhood and it calmed her down.

"You cats think you know him that well?" her voice filled with malice. It goes silent. The two loved to push those they don't like to the edge but this was not the time. "Master has his past. Sometimes it gets to him." she said. The malice disappeared. Gabriella was going to sit at the table when she noticed the two naked sitting on the table. "shouldn't you two be wearing clothes?"

"Well shouldn't you put on more?" they retaliated. Then they giggled then pranced off into the back rooms.

Catherine went to school worried about Jessica She worried what Jessica might think of her. She received a call this morning. It was an invite to Laura's funeral. They said that Jessica has not yet answered their invite.

Catherine hesitated to enter the school yard. Then a few classmate came up to her. They looked worried.

"Catherine is anything wrong with Jessica?" they asked "she has changed a lot and we are worried."

"I am sorry she wouldn't answer my calls." She explained. Every time she would step away from another group of classmates would come up to her. This made her worry. Jessica and Laura was the two closest friends. They had never separated and were so close. In a way Catherine would not be surprised that she had changed.

Jessica was in class early. She had bought a large amount of flowers and placed it on Laura's desk and a framed picture of them two on the desk, what little space the flowers left. Catherine approached slowly. Jessica was not sobbing or crying.

"Jessica?" Catherine called. She did not turn.

"Purple tulips were her favorites." She said. Her once curly blonde hair turned dull. Catherine found a keychain all three of them shared. It was always on her cell phone but now it was an offering. It was a small metal tag with a leaf like symbol. It was an old t.v. show they all used to watch. Jessica turned around to face Catherine. There were large dark bags under her puffy eyes.

"I cannot cry anymore Catherine and it makes me feel like I betrayed her." She said. Catherine then started to tear up.

"Then I will cry for the both of us." She said hugging Jessica and crying aloud.

When the day ended Laura only had the two offerings. The teacher offered for it to be there for two more days as long as it did not distract but They took all the things and made their own shrine on the roof top. They stood on the roof appreciating their memories. It got to Catherine how easily humans can die.

On the school yard Donna started to question the remaining students on Laura friends. When they saw a petal fall from the roof. They quickly climbed the stairs to question Laura's friends. To there surprise they had found the girl who identified her. The one who met with the mysterious people who lived in the house.

They snuck up silently. Then Donna offered a token of her own. It was the burnt key chain. She had found it several yards away from the scene.

"Sorry for your lost but I wish to ask you some questions Jessica and…" she softly asked with apathy.

"Catherine" she answered "Can we do this later?" The cameraman then aimed the camera at the shrine.

"I am sorry it is my job to get the facts and I have a due date to get it." Donna said pointing the microphone back to the two waiting for an answer. Jessica could not take it and left. Catherine tried to leave to but Dona stopped her.

"How close where you two? And Who where those people you visited after leaving the sight?" she obnoxiously asked.

'We were friends and classmates and it was Ester we are just friends now get out of my way" Catherine pushed Donna out of her way and chased after Jessica. The camera man stopped recording and helped her up. They were now had a name.

They left the school yard and returned to the neighborhood. They started to ask the neighbors about them. All of them answered the same thing. That they did not really know them and they were new. Also that his last name was Lancaster. Then they started some digging on the name. They found few articles but nothing useful except the family castle that lie in the valley. Then a question formed. If they were Lancasters why aren't they at that castle?

They tried to wait for Catherine and or Jessica the next day but they avoided them. Then they asked around. First about Laura then about Ester. They answered that Ester was too a friend but two months ago word was that he dropped out with Gabriella. They got even more interested. They tried to reach Ester again but it was unsuccessful. So they decided to wait at the funeral.

The day of the funeral was held on a Saturday afternoon at the West cemetery. It was outdoors and many people showed. Father Joseph came with his daughter to hold the sermon personally for his daughter. As he gave it, family and friends stand around mourning. Donna filmed far away on her thoughts for footage.

The closest friends and family stayed until dusk. Father Joseph left and only Jessica and Catherine stayed. It was night as they watched the coffin get lowered into the earth. The two were about to leave when some one surprisingly showed.

His hands grab Jessica's shoulders so she does not turn around.

"I am terribly sorry Jessica. I had hope to be reunited with my three angels on better terms." He pauses. In her head she guesses until she hears a whisper in her head.

"Ester I am glad to hear you." She said. He let go and she turns around. She hugs him happy to see him. "I can't believe you came." She said.

"Are you well Jessica?" he asked letting go. She nods. Then the two little twins run to the hole and look down curious. Jessica wondered where they had came from and then saw Gabriella as she searched for the reason the two were here. The two wore casual clothes.

"Gabriella?" Gabriella nervously waved. When she got there she hugged Jessica.

"I am sorry Jessica" she whispered.

"You guys made it" Catherine pointed out.

"Sister, sister how did she die?" asked Rebecca leaning over her sister to look.

"Sister I think a black cat crossed her path." The two giggle at their antics. Catherine wondered what they meant by it. It felt heavy but she couldn't think how. Jessica tried to laugh it off because they were childish. Then a shock came over her face.

"Hahaha" chuckled Ester "Laura would have loved to gossip over this. These two are rude but they are like my daughters Jessica please try to forgive them. I have not been in their life for too long."

"It is fine" she said staring back at the casket. She turned over to Gabriella and she was blushing. Silent.

From far away Donna stopped with her make up and looked over. She was surprised to see another person there. Some one she has not interviewed yet. She woke up the camera man Johnny.

"Come on we should go now." She said lifting him up from behind the tombstone. He was enjoying a nap as they waited. They slowly made their way to the group.

The four then grabbed a piece of dirt from the pile next to the hole and got ready to dropping the small handful. They also let their last thoughts go as they did. When it was Jessica's turn she said hers aloud.

"I wonder what her last thoughts were." She said. The group grew silent.

Ashley turned from the hole with a smile. Before Ester could stop her from saying something she did.

"It was _Catherine why wouldn't you answer your phone?_" she mimicked Laura's voice perfectly. When Jessica heard her voice she became emotional. Catherine started to wonder if that was really her last thoughts and wondered how she knew it.

"Then the car screeched and hit her. Right sister right." Finished Rebecca then she made the screeching sound and the crash. Then the two pretended to cry. Jessica could not handle it anymore and left. Catherine woke from her thoughts and chased after her. The two fell on their backs and laughed loudly.

"Rebecca Ashley" Ester called. They immediately stop and sit up awaiting what he was going to say next. He then lifted his hand and swiftly struck them in the faces. Their necks loudly cracked as they flew into the hole.

Their was a scream behind them. Ester did not notice it until Gabriella shook him. He looked and saw the reporter standing amazed. Staggering behind her was the cameraman trying to juggle his camera. He finally got it straight and aimed.

There was a silence between the two until two little voices came out of the hole.

"Master, Master why did you hit us?" They began to climb out. They sat for a while rubbing their necks. Donna was speechless. Then Ashley turned to Rebecca. "Sister I think we did something wrong." She said.

"We're sorry "they said but then they noticed the cameraman.

"I-I…" Donna swore she saw their heads turn in an life threatening manner but it baffled her when they got back up. Johnny saw that the camera was doing it again and blurring the faces again.

"Let's go everyone." Ester whispered. The two silently creped over behind the cameraman.

"Sister what is this thing he is holding" asked Rebecca behind one of Johnny's legs peering over from the sides. He looked down at Ashley and found her cute.

"This is a camera it records life on to a tape s I can watch it later and others because this will be on the air." He said. Then from the other side pooped Rebecca.

"I think that's bad for Father sister I think we should do something." Said Rebecca. The camera man did not find Rebecca to be cute but terrifying. Though twins the two give off a different vibe. The camera man jumped back and tripped over Ashley. The camera dropped by his side.

"Ow" Ashley yelled. Rebecca laughed. "Sister I'm hurt."

"I'm sorry sister lets hurt him back" Rebecca said. They began to crawl towards him with a scary face. Their fangs begin to grow and saliva seem to drip from their mouths. They began to seem more animal then human. Johnny began to wet himself scared.

"I said lets go" Ester repeated himself louder this time. The two instantly stopped and did not give him a second look. The four left without a word. Donna stood still speechless and Johnny lay face up scared to death.

Jessica and Catherine went to an old diner after the incident in the cemetery. They sat quite waiting for their order of fries and a Sunday.

"Jessica…what they…I mean….they were just…" Catherine tried to explain to her but she couldn't.

"Catherine its okay…I know they were just kids and did not know her but when they perfectly mimicked her voice I couldn't help but think that she was there. Still alive. Then I began to feel like we were doing something bad like forgetting her." Jessica said digging into her Sunday. "I haven't seen Ester and Gabriella almost two months ago. They look exactly the same. Do you think their going to stay together forever?" she asked.

Catherine giggled. "I don't know but I know she will stay until the end of her life" she said.

"I hope I get invited to their marriage don't you"

"I am sure we would be when they do" Catherine started to think how their marriage would look like. She pictured it almost the same but more dark.

"Wait why didn't Tony come?"

"Tony had something to do. Why did you bring him up?" Jessica smiled. "We are not like that Jessica" she said then filled her mouth with fries.

Back at the cemetery Johnny got into a spare pants as Donna watched the film in the van. She noticed the blur again and that he missed Ester hitting the two.

"Johnny this is no good." She said as it continued to play.

"I am sorry but I know it can't be my camera." He said throwing his old pants away. He couldn't get those faces out of her head. The film got to where he had fell. It pointed and had a good shot of all of them. When Donna noticed that Gabriella wasn't blurred.

The two sat quiet as Ester thought. They dared not to make a sound nor move to attract his wraith. Gabriella stood besides him as she always do.

"Master would you like to hear my opinion on this?" asked Gabriella. Ester turns his head slightly and the two felt that it was going to be bad. "Well they are Gangrels that are not use to human life. I do not want you to trouble yourself with thinking of a sufficient punishment. I ask of you to be lenient but for the right reasons."

"Gabriella you surprise me but that is not what I am worried about. I am afraid we will have to out." He said.

"Why won't we move back into the Lancaster castle?" she advised. "Then we might be able to go back to our old li…life." Ester did not have time to think. There was a knock on their door.

"Ester Lancaster I want an interview with you or we will put this footage of you on the air tonight. I am Donna Lionheart and you might not know me but this county does." She threatened. This was a threat to his kind. What was left any way. If he was to break this vampire code of covert presence then he would be hunted by vampires and lycan alike.

The door opens and Ester invites her in. Johnny waited in the van listening. She held a tape in her hand and made sure he knew it was in her possession. She sat and waited for him to take a seat. He was young and his presence was overwhelming. It demanded respect.

"Ester finally we meet. You have been avoiding me why do you have something to hide." Donna sees two heads peeking from the hallway. The two little girls she thought.

"Well miss Donna Lionheart I do not know much about you but I can tell you are dedicated to your work and deserves a prize for it. The thing is you already received it when I let you live in the cemetery." He said glaring into her eyes.

"Let me live" she repeated. Johnny gave her the okay that he could hear them perfectly. "well I do not know to take that as a threat or a really bad joke." She said.

"Of course…that is the tape?" he pointed to it.

"Yes and it shows that there is something strange about you and those two. First I thought hey it might have been technical but the second time it showed me that it wasn't the camera. There was a young lady with you whose face did not blur. Why is that." She began to get comfortable.

"Donna…do you believe in legends, old folklore, or perhaps superstition?" Ester asked in a calmly matter.

"Well not all of them anyway." She answered.

"Well there is a superstition where it says cameras take part of the soul and captures it. it was an aboriginal superstition I believe. Tell me what manner of creature can you think of that would not show up on the camera or mirror."

"Are you saying that you are a vampire?" Donna began to fear for her life. Johnny had given her his opinion and it was right on the money. She has seen the movies and heard the legends. She even dug into a supposed vampire hangout in her early years but it turned out humans dressing as they were vampires.

"I am saying that I have not seen my own reflection in centuries." Ester gets up and fidgets with his seal. He wonder if he should just kill her but there will be a breach in the S. Cross contract. He then saw the two little girls peering at him snickering. "I believe that is enough for our interview?"

"So that's it. You are going to let me live?" Ester turned and smiled.

"I hope a black cat does not cross your path on the way home or to the station." he hinted.

Gabriella just got back from upstairs and saw the two trying to watch.

"Sister why don't he kill her." Asked Rebecca.

"I think because he asked us to Sister." She answered. Then the two wondered why.

"it is because he is under human laws not to kill while you two are free to do as you like." Gabriella explained. The two smiled at each other. The quickly changed forms and ran out as Donna was leaving.

Donna thought it was strange to reveal a secret and just calmly let the story go. She figured that he was not really a vampire but it did explain the camera effects. The two hoped on top of the van as it left. They got to the station when they began to hear something strange. Like children laughter.

"What is that do you hear it?" asked Donna. It seem to echo all around them. When suddenly it stopped. As they turned to head in the station a snow white cat was sitting right at the door. It meowed at them then ran off. The two enter and get ready to edit the footage and interview they got.

They entered a small studio in the highest floor. They started to watch some footage when it began to static. First it was small but it grew fast. They tried to fix it but it was no use. The static then started to form a face. It was Rebecca. Johnny recognized it. He tried to run when a black cat emerged from no where. There were no other exit and they where at a height that would kill them.

The static screen began to stretch as Rebecca pushed out of the screen. When she emerged she was in human form naked on the counter. Donna ran to Johnny.

"It seems you did not listen to Father" Rebecca said. "Right sister". Ashley meowed in agreement.

"What do you want?" Donna asked.

"you have troubled father and as his daughters it is our duty to take care of that. She said hoping off of the counter. The two backed into a wall. They tried to watch both of them. Ashley started to meow and something strange happened. Like the air began to bend. The room structure began to ripple like water and the ceiling caved down. Donna jumped out the way as Johnny was crushed. A large bloody splatter splashed all over Donna. She was so terrified that she could not scream. She could not really see because of the smoke.

When both emerged crawling to her in cat form. She did not notice them at first until they began to change back. They started to sniff her. The smell of blood on her made them frisky.

"Sister it was too bad she didn't run I wanted a chase at least." Complained Rebecca. She then licked a side of Donna's terrified face.

"Please…let me live…" she pleaded. The girls giggled.

"I hope old lady's blood doesn't make us old sister" said Ashley. Donna saw their fangs emerged and screamed for her life.

The two returned home satisfied with old women's blood and felt the high. The affectionately rubbed against their master's feet as he sits at his desk reading. The smell of blood was tempting for him. The two then began to pet each other as they lie in the coffin.

"Master sister and my body are enough for you if you like" Rebecca pointed out.

"I will pass this time Rebecca now sleep." He said. Gabriella then entered with tea for Ester.

"Big sister would you like to join us" Ashley asked.

"No thank you. I do not want to mix my smell with cats." She said pouring a cup of tea.

"I do prefer the smell of Gabriella as it is." Ester said bringing a smile to Gabriella.


End file.
